Tyrants
by Teagie227
Summary: The evening of her 18th birthday, Rakia's parents asked what she would do to save their people, to which she replied "Anything." OzaixOC Partner piece to Ground. Not a Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Rakia wrung her hands together, steeling herself for the afternoon to come. The deep blue waves of the vast sea lapped at the side of the boat where the young woman stood, gazing off toward the great mountainous continent that lay out before her ship. She sighed as she listened to the song of the sea. At the rear of the ship, another song carried across the waves. Rakia listened close, as she heard the mournful notes and tried to savor them, sung in a language long forgotten to this land the ship plummeted ever faster toward. The Fire Nation tended to trample things underfoot, and one of those things was language.

 _Zertako eraitzen duzu adios sekulako?_

 _Uste duzia eztudala amodio zuretako?_

 _Zuk nahi balin banaizu,_

 _Enukezu bestentako._

This may be the last time she would hear the language of her people, she realized, as the ship was brought into port. Her father, Cheif Lu'Kaa, climbed up the stairs from beneath the deck, the gigantic man snapping to his men to look alive and, "You, put an end to your nonsense, were in the Fire Nation, you speak their language or you don't speak!"

Lost in her reverie, she ignored the gangway that opened to let her and her father off the ship, went through the motions when the guide came to retrieve them, forgot the trip from the bay to the city, and she hardly noticed the ostrich horse skidding to a halt before a massive gold stucco wall hiding layers of hard stone. Rakia dismounted, and walked with the guide and guards assigned to her and her family, ignoring pretty much everything the guide was saying on their way to the Royal Plaza. Rakia was sure she'd have to learn all this at some point if things went well today, but now was not the time.

She was too busy thinking about _him. What was he like? Was he kind? Violent? Good-looking? Ugly, like a demon?_ Rakia sighed, whatever he was. she would try to deal with it. There was a certain amount of sacrifice tied to these things.

After taking a roundabout way, around the slums and unsafe parts of the city they arrived at a massive-looking palace, deep red and tallertl than any building she'd seen that wasnt a lighthouse. The interior was no less intricate. In fact, the intricacy and detail of the inside far surpassed that of the outside facade. Great Marble pillars gave way to granite floors, a long corridor leading to a large, thick, velvet curtain, and behind it the sound of a roaring, crackling fire. They stopped before the threshold, and her father turned to her.

"My daughter," he smoothed some hair away from Rakia's face. "Are you ready?"

"Yes father." she nodded after a few deep breaths.

"I will love you no matter what happens within that room. You know that?" Lu'kaa took his daughters face in his hands gently. She nodded and smiled softly. No sooner than when his lips touched her forehead did Lu'kaa turn to the guide and declare, "We're ready."

The court attendant rushed into the throne room to announce their arrival. They parted the thick, velvety curtains after the guide and the guards filtered in after them. Rakia wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this. The Throne Room was incredibly dark, lit only by the Fire Lord's own flames, so tall she could only make out his outline. The room was vast and seemed so very empty. Beside her, Lu'kaa prostrated himself before the throne, and Rakia followed his lead.

"Fire Lord Ozai, thank you very much for inviting us to your home. It was so very gracious of you to open the palace to us for this occasion, your majesty." her father said as he stood and helped his daughter off the floor.

"Ah. Welcome." The Firelord greeted from behind his roaring flames. The figured cloaked in said flames stood, moving aound to the outside of them to walk around. She could already feel this man eyeing her like a prize. "Do stand a little taller, Chief, grovelling does not become you. And after all, with a little luck and no small amount of tact, it will soon be I who owes you thanks." His voice had a gravelly note to it, but it wasn't unpleasant to listen to. He sauntered over to her father and they exchanged a firm handshake. It was cordial, but even when the two men were surrounded by fire, the exchange held no warmth behind it. "I trust you found your way well." The Fire Lord drawled.

"Oh, yes your majesty, very well. The weather was fair and our sails held true." Cheif Lu'kaa explained cheerfully as Rakia sized up Fire Lord Ozai, smartly keeping her gaze turned down to avoid making eye contact without permission.

Fire Lord Ozai was tall, she could tell, but not impossibly so, and definitley not taller than her father, very few were. His light skin practically glowed in the darkness of the throne room, and though she would not yet look upon his face, she caught a glimpse of long, pin-straight, raven black hair.

"Allow me to introduce you to my daughter, your majesty. This is Rakia." Lu'kaa watched as Ozai strode forth to stand before her.

"Rakia." he repeated and the name was foreign on his tongue.

Rakie bowed at the man. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, your majesty." As she came up from her curtsy the Fire Lord caught her hand without warning. She could have lept out of her skin with shock. He paid her nerves no mind as he lifted her hand to his lips and bowed low right back.

"Likewise." He breathed onto her knuckles, pressing his lips to her skin.

She shuddered at the senation. She was suprised at him. He was so big and important, and yet his hand felt like any other mans hand. It was large and warm, and suprisingly rough for royalty. He lifted his eyes to catch hers and in a momenf of panic she averted her gaze once more. He straightened, hand still holding hers firmly.

"Let me look at you." He demanded, and she obeyed. Finally raising her eyes to his, she caught his molten gold eyes. The Fire Lord, though she'd been told of his age beforehand, seemed a younger man. His features were sharp and he was very handsome. She smiled softly and he remained unchanged. After a pause he announced to the room, "A moment of privacy, please." dismissing his company and her father.

After she bid quick adieu to her father, the throne room was left empty, save for two lonely figures and one guard for each.

"Come," he began to walk away and beckoned for her to follow. "Let us walk, it's a lovely day."

She began to follow him, walking at his side and slightly behind him, struggling to keep up with his longer stride. He turned a few corners in that vast expanse of corridors until they came to a screened in door that led to a large courtyard. The guards on either side opened the doors wide for them, letting in the blinding sunlight. She observed his perfect posture and broad shoulders as he turned and offered his arm to her.

"Shall we?" he inquired. For half a second she hesitated, unsure of the propriety of the closeness he offered, of touching the Fire Lord in such an intimate manner. The Fire Nation had a much different culture than her home. But, obviously, he didn't seem to mind and that is what mattered. She smiled coyly and linked elbows with the arm he gave, bending her arm up toward his shoulder and bringing the other hand up to rest on his arm as well. He set a slow walking pace, leading her around the courtyard. It was summer, and a warm wind blew through the leaves of a large tree in the center which loomed over a small pond, turtle ducks quacking happily in the cool, shaded water. In the corner, a cherry tree bloomed white-pink.

"It is a bit late in the season for blossoms, is it not?" She commented.

Ozai hummed. "That tree has always bloomed late, for as long as I can remember."

"It looks old." Rakia said as they turned the outside corner of the courtyard, further approaching the tree.

Ozais grip tightened, she could feel through the fine clothes he wore that stood between their skin that his body had tightened. He felt tense to her, but his voice was not. "I'm going to take that as a compliment on the lifespan of the tree and not an insult to me." The Fire Lord chuckled. "That tree has bloomed late for 150 years."

Rakia swallowed her nerves. "It was, in fact, a compliment on the tree, if that counts for anything." She mused. This close, he seemed like any other man. A hard read he may have been, but he seemed to relax, he didn't smile, but he seemed placated by Rakia's words.

"Did you find any trouble on your journey?" The Fire Lord asked as they turned again.

"Not much, your majesty. There was quite the storm on our second day, the men at the helm nearly capsized the boat. But the weather was fair every day after that." Rakia explained and allowed herself to be led from the sidewalk surrounding the courtyard to the middle, off the path, and past the small pond.

Ozai looked down on the woman by his side. Thankfully, she didn't trip over herself trying to flatter him, neither did she seem to cower in fear before him. It was a trait severly lacking in other suitors until now, it was one of the reasons he hadn't remarried sooner. A woman should be cool, collected, and own something of value to him. Thankfully for the royalty, thus far she seemed to have all three. She was very pretty, and, as long as he pushed the thought that she was closer in age to his children than himself out of mind, he thought he could get used to looking at her. This was a political marraige after all, her age didn't matter as much as her property.

Rakia knew he was looking her over. Though, she wasnt sure why. She tried relentlessly not to melt under his scrutiny. Those gold eyes could see through steel, she was sure. "You are staring, your majesty." she glimpsed impishly up at him.

Ozai snapped out of it and smirked. "You know, Rakia, it's just us here. The guards can't hear it if you forget to to call me 'your majesty'. Even then, who are they going to tell? Me?"

For the first time since meeting she laughed a real laugh. "What may I call you then? Your illustriousness?"

"I believe the informal way to greet a Fire Lord is 'Your kingly excellency' but illustriousness is acceptable to me." She laughed once again, finding herself beneath the cherry tree with him. The tension from before seemed to dissipate marginally, and each party breathed a little easier. "Or you could call me Ozai." he told her, reaching up to grab a blossom from the tree. "Or you could call me your husband." he offered up the flower to her.

It was a smooth kove, Ozai had to admit, and he couldnt help but feel a bit proud of himself for still having _it_ after so long. His inflated ego was shattered, however, the moment Rakia smiled softly and accepted the blossom from his palm. "You are laying it on very _thick_... Ozai."

Ozai sighed. He was not gojng to let this girl play games with him. "Do you actually want to marry me, Rakia?"

"I'm open to the idea, why do you doubt?" she asked, turning the flower over in her hand, inspecting its beauty, and avoiding Ozai's gaze.

"You would not believe how many fathers come here with their daughters in tow against their will just so they can find an _in_ with the royal family." He explained, gazing up reflectively at the tree.

"I can imagine." Rakia eyed him as she lifted the flower to her nose, inhaling its sweet scent, her pupils like the blackest cup of tea.

"I happen to know, however, that you and your father are here because youre in a bind. Because you need me. So, not that I really think it matters, because I think youd agree to marry me anyway, but it's in my best interest to keep you happy." His hand snaked to her arm, pulling her a little closer.

Rakia laughed bitterly. "How romantic."

"Forget about the romance." he growled into her ear and her heart fluttered. "It's advantageous for everyone for you to marry me. My military pulls out of your fathers land and I get all the steel I occupied your people for in the first place. Everyone wins, so what do you say?" his grip on her tightened and she shifted. He wasn't hurting her, in fact, he didn't even sound angry, but she understood now where he got his reputation as a ruthless tyrant. He was terrifying.

Rakia swallowed, keeping her composure. "And what about me?" Ozai's grip on her softened and he gave her a quizzical look.

"What about you?" he queried, as if he genuinely hadn't thought about it, and it was likely he hadn't. What was she? A prize for her father to give in exchange for safety. No, she was marrying into power, and if her husband-to-be was to throw his weight about, so would she.

Rakia mustered up the courage to step forward into him, realizing how hard it was to stare down someone a whole head taller than her. "Well, your military pulls out of my father's land like you say it will, I'm sure you're paying him well for the rights to his property, along with a hefty discount added for being his son-in-law and all... you get a pretty young wife and enough steel to raise a bridge right over the ocean in any direction you choose. But, you said everyone wins, so what do I get?"

Ozai smirked, his young prospective wife was rather quick on the uptake. He stooped low, his hand moved around to the small of her back. "You, my dear, get to be my wife, which means you can have whatever you _want_." He murmured to her, sending a shiver down her spine. He pulled her body flush against his and his other hand took the flower from her hand. He was impossibly close, Rakia could feel everything, his heartbeat, the heat of his body, even his breath on her ear. She felt her cheeks flush, thankful the reaction would be difficult to see on her dark skin. No man had ever held her this way. He finished his speech, "But you must first have _me._ "

It didn't take Rakia long to respond, something about him was mesmerizing. She felt like a mouse, paralyzed by the steady gaze of a snake as she was compelled to answer, "And I would have you be my king and the king of my people."

"Wonderful." he said as he tucked the blossom behind her ear, shoving back thick black waves of hair. He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and straightened to take another good look at her. "You look lovely, shall we go and tell your father the good news?"

Rakia didnt like something about the way he smiled at her in that moment.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Thanks for reading all! This is a partner peice to another fic titled Ground, which is going to end up a bit more lighthearted than this one, but regardless of your taste in fic, thanks a bunch for stopping by!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks to caligirl97 for leaving a review, it really gave me the push I needed to write another chapter and it will definitely help me finish the story because, you know, it is rated M so more hotness is to come later ;)**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Her father had been delighted at the news, and lunged for his daughter with great glee as he encapsulated his Rakia in his arms, lifting her toes from the ground. She laughed at his reaction and smoothed out the pink cheongsam she wore as he bowed low to Firelord Ozai.

"This is wonderful news!" he gushed. "I'm so glad you two found each other agreeable." Her father looked down at both of them and beamed with pride. She could see from her spot far below his face, a twinkle in his eye of... fear? Regret? Worry? _No, impossible._ Rakia thought to herself.

"Now, Chief, there's still a bit of familiarity that needs to occur. I'm planning on my wife spending quite a lot of time at my side to ensure this is actually a good idea, but-" Ozai glanced over to Rakia and she smiled softly. Ozai's arm snaked around Rakia's waist possessively. "You may alert the rest of your immediate family, if you plan on inviting them."

Her father bowed low again. "Of course, your majesty, I will send word immediately!" he exclaimed with great glee.

"Wonderful." the Firelord mused and beckoned over a servant that had until that point been minding her own business. "Loni will show you the way to the hawks."

The old woman, Loni, bowed to her lord, a soft smile falling on her lips as she looked at Rakia, and she led her father away once more. Once the throne room was again empty, Ozai turned to her, hand falling from the place he had kept it on her lower back.

"I hope you and your father aren't too tired from your travels to join me for dinner. Unfortunately, my daughter is away on Palace business in the Earth Kingdom, but it will give us a chance to get to know each other more." He inclined his head at her expectantly.

Rakia couldn't resist the urge to bow. "Of course, your majesty." As she came up from her bow, he caught her cheek in the palm of his hand and forced her to look up at him, to look at him in the eye.

"Don't do that when were alone." he deadpanned. Rakia struggled to nod under his grip, but managed to do so. He released her, letting his knuckles brush across her face before his hand fell to his side, depriving her of his warmth. "Now, do try to get settled in. If my servants haven't prepared everything to your liking, don't hesitate to ask for anything you'll need." He explained. "Sadly, I have more business to attend to before the evening meal, but I'll be seeing you later." The Firelord attempted to wave her away, but Rakia stayed where she was.

"I apologize," Rakia struggled for a moment calling the Firelord by name, and finally was able to utter, "Ozai, I don't know much about your family but... I thought you had a son?" Rakia posited the question and it hung like the stench of a carcass in the air.

Ozai, who had been walking away from her, stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face her, Rakia looked away quickly. "No." he answered flatly, his face expressionless.

That was _all_ he said. Rakia stood there, not sure what to do, but was thankfully soon surrounded by hand maids that cooed over her and shooed her away from the Firelord and his throne room. Rakia would have to get used to being led to her quarters by a gaggle of servants. Back home, her family definitely had it's share of staff, but the palace was a whole different beast. It seemed every corner one turned, was a new face, another guard or slave. It was a culture shock, to say the least.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Hours later, Rakia had just barely settled before the girls urged her to get ready for dinner, the one who seemed to be in charge, and Earth Kingdom girl named Suzune, had received word the Firelord was in his second to last meeting of the day. Reluctantly, Rakia rose to have her hair oiled, perfumed, and styled. Her hair was thick and curly, and didn't stay in a topknot well, so they ultimately decided to go with one, rather large, braid.

"Your skin is like the night. I've never seen it before." Shizune commented, looking down in her palm at the collection of face paint she had. "We don't have a paint that looks like it. This is our darkest." Suzune offered up a compact to her new mistress, who inspected a compact filled with laughably light tan paint

Rakia smiled and handed the compact back to the girl. "I'll pass, thank you."

Suzune pursed her lips at the makeup. "The look won't be complete..."

"Well, I am trying to look like the same woman he met earlier today. By all means, make me as alluring as possible but please," Rakia drug her thumb through the compact, then wiped its contents on the inside of her wrist, a flash of white against ebony. "this is horrifying."

Suzune blushed and smiled sheepishly, getting together the rest of the makeup that had been afforded the Firelords betrothed. With mascara applied, hair done, and a simple but elegant oeage T-Tunic and very dark, almost black, mahogany overcoat cinched at the waist with a golden sash, Rakia stepped out and was escorted to the dining hall. Through marble hallways amd more red decoration than Rakia ever knew existed, a thick, velvety curtain was parted for her and the dining room revealed. The men were already there, and stood as they saw her enter. She blushed at their propriety and moved to take her seat at Ozai's right hand.

"I think we should be able to crank out 7 four hundred-sheet units from our mills, if you're willing to provide a few more workers, your majesty. Our supply of able-bodied adults isn't quite large enough to handle producing that sort of volume." Rakia heard her father respond once she came within earshot.

"Well, I'm certain I can spare a few. I'm not planning on throwing you to the wolf-seals, but we _are_ fighting a war, here. It won't be easy, Chief." Ozai stroked his beard, and it would have been comical if it were anyone else.

"I understand, however, I-" Chief Lu'kaa stopped as he saw his youngest daughter draw nearer. Both men waited for her to sit, and followed after her once she did. Lu'kaa smiled up at Ozai, paying no attention to the interruption other than to say, "My, perhaps we should discuss business later, your majesty."

Ozai hummed in response to Lu'kaa, but was paying more attention to Rakia. She shrunk under hhis scrutiny. Everytime he looked at her like that she could feel her heart jump. Was it the anticipation of marrying this man who looked at her so? His judgement of her? Her fear he would change his mind? She wasn't certain, but she wasn't a fan of whatever this feeling was.

Most of the meal transpired in silence for Rakia, as her fiance spoke mainly to her father. He seemed interested in the island, its people, its resources. He asked a few questionquestions about the language and the culture, and by the time she had finished her food, her father jad barely touched his for talking at length about every question he was asked to discuss. When she had finished she just sat quietly and dared to look up at Ozai. She observed him, the way he moved, spoke, his gestures. He seemed so unbelievably calm, save for the few times she saw him get irritated. Earlier in the garden, a few hours ago in the throne room. The man seemed like a bomb was about to go off in him at any moment, yet, something about him was fascinating. He was like fire itself. Beautiful, she wanted to touch it, and she knew she'd get burned.

Rakia noticed too late she'd been caught staring, as she snapped out of it, saw a curious Firelord with a cocked brow. She quickly averted her eyes, as her father muttered some joke about her being far too anxious to marry her new fiance. Rakia could have died.

As the men finished, the only sound in the room was chewing and the scraping of chopsticks on fine ceramic plates. Even the servants seemed to hold their breath. After the meal was over and everyone but the man in charge was too afraid to speak first, Ozai broke the silence,

"Rakia, do you fancy another walk with me before you retire for the night?" He drawled, staring down his betrothed, taking a long sip from a rather ornate wine goblet.

Rakia's heart jumped again. "Certainly, you majesty." she said but did not prostrate her head, instead looking up at him and smiling. He seemed pleased with her reaction, and finished what was left in the cup before him. He moved to stand, and Rakia and her father did the same.

Lu'kaa made a show of yawning and stretching. "Well, I hope you two have a good time. _This_ old man will be withdrawing from the evening, if it pleases his majesty."

Ozai waved his hand, "By all means, please do. I'll look forward to meeting you tomorrow morning."

Lu'kaa smile at his daughter, and Rakia tried desperately to plead with her eyes. It was customary for couples to be chaperoned before marraige on Kun'li, and she couldn't imagine the Fire Nation was that much more liberal. She wanted desperately for her father to stay, and to offer that role, at least until she knew Ozai better. But Ozai was a fully grown adult. She understood how _insulting_ it would be to be attended by the young brides father at his age and social standing. Her father wasn't going to _save_ her, that was for sure.

As Lu'kaa withdrew into the winding hallways, like the nervous system in a body, Rakia looked up at her betrothed, who was watching her father leave the room intently. She dared to place a small hand on his forearm. He turned to her, suprised she didn't wait for him to make the first move. The Firelord turned rather abruptly, Rakia's hand unable to keep its grip on him, and led her out of the dining hall to the darkness of the hallway, then to the blackness of night.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 **Oh dear, I wonder what's going to happen to them while they're... alone... in the courtyard... under the moonlight. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rakia didn't think she'd ever get used to her fiance's rushed pace. She almost jogged at his side through the corridors that led to the courtyard, struggling to keep up with his long, purposeful strides. He reached their destination far before she did, and turned around to find her still catching up. Realizing why she was so far behind, he smirked at the girl. Rakia speed-walked up to him. He hadn't spoken, hadn't touched her or even looked at her up to this point. She couldn't help but feel he must be angry at her for some reason, and she spent her time tunning after him to run through her head all that transpired during dinner. His Majesty pushed the screen door open, and backed through it, holding out a hand he commanded,

"Come here." He didn't _sound_ angry, but she knew he still wasn't asking her to come. He was telling her.

Sheepishly, the young woman stepped towards him, ignoring the flurry of activity of palace staff flitting about, leaving in droves to give their king some privacy. She drew closer as he kept walking back, at a slower pace than she was walking forward. His arm closed the distance between them, taking her hand in his and pulling her forward. She stumbled, and righted herself as she found the rest of his body and borrowed some of his balance. He had both her hands now, and led her backward toward the granite bench that sat in the center of the garden, overlooking the pond where turleducks slept peacefully. Rakia wished she could borrow some of that peace.

"What are you doing?" She covered her voice with a blanket of anticipation, rather than the anxiety she truly felt.

The Firelord smiled down at her, a devious grin. "You'll see." he rasped. The back of his legs hit the edge of the bench, and he pulled Rakia to sit next to him. "Close your eyes." he demanded.

Rakia obeyed, feeling her heart flutter in her throat, unsure of what to expect. He whispered for her to open her eyes, barely audible over the warm summer wind that enveloped the night-cast courtyard and murmured in her ears. When she opened her eyes, he sat there still, in the same position she left him, but now he held something that shone in the moonlight. A pair of arm rings, one quite larger and more ornate than the other, but both actually stunning, and of superior craftsmanship.

The larger ring was gold, and looked heavy, carved into it, intricately designed facades of dragons, facing each other where the arm ring opened. The smaller one, she was sure it was hers, was silver, thinner than the other butbut no bangle, by any means. The pewter was tipped at the open ends with the carved heads of some avian beasts, obsidian stone set deep into the flexible pewter. What were they? Hawks? Eagles? No, she looked closer. Ravens. An odd choice for Fire Nation nobility, but she loved it and the band was much appreciated all the same.

"I wanted to make this engagement more official." He explained as Rakia smiled wide at him, not knowing the general relief she felt that all he wanted to do was show her their wedding rings. "These belonged to my Grandparents. I went to the jeweler and had them resized. I had to guess for you."

Rakia held the smaller one up to her eye level. It did look like it would fit. "We'll see on the big day, I suppose." She giggled and looked up at Ozai, "They are beautiful. Thank you for doing that."

The Firelord leaned down and kissed her temple. "I'm glad you like them." he said as he accepted her ring from her and let her keep his. He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close as she looked out over the pond, once dark and foreboding, it now seemed calm and peaceful to her. Their bodies pressed together, there was no way to hide the tenseness she had yet to release from her body from her brief scare.

She quickly brought up another topic before he could say anything about it. "I meant to ask you, when _is_ the 'big day'?"

Ozai sat pondering, finally deciding, "Three weeks ought to be enough time." He decided. "You'll need to go to the seamstress to get your dress made, and you'll have to make the final call on most of the wedding decisions. I'll have your handmaids notified to take you to Mistress Kei's office tomorrow morning. I apologize I can't help, but I have other matters to tend to."

Rakia smiled, of course he didn't have time to be troubled with such trivial things as what flowers would center the tables. "I understand."

"If you'll attend the midday meal, I'll have a luncheon called with some nobles, we can announce the engagement then."

Rakia said nothing, but nodded in acknowledgement. She slowly dared to lean her head toward his shoulder and rest it there, letting out a sigh, her body relaxing now as the anxiety of being unceremoniously dragged to the garden dissapated.

"You seemed tense."

There it was. She sat back up and laughed softly. "I didn't think you were taking me here to talk wedding planning."

"What did you _think_ I was going to do?" Rakia looked up at the man who asked and cursed herself. His face told her everything she needed to know. He knew _exactly_ what had gone through her mind. After she eyed him with disbelief that he didn't know, he smirked at her. "What made you think I'd been angered by you?" he taunted.

Rakia shrugged, struggling to find words to accurately describe what she knew now was a ridiculous notion. "You have fooled me." She looked him dead in the eye, a habit she hadn't quite fallen into just yet, but her head lifted and she sat up straight to face her "fear".

The Firelord just laughed at her. She truly was worried about his behavior, the thought entertained him. This was where he wanted her, truly. Not afraid to touch him, speak to him, but terrified to challenge him, and fearful of his anger. It was where he found most women preformed best for him, while he still had control. She slipped so easily into the roll, he would almost say he was pleased. "Are you _afraid_ of me?"

His young fiancee's eyes narrowed at him, small pools of black in the depth of the night. "You like to play games with people, don't you... your majesty?" she changed the topic and moved to stand, but was held in place by strong arms, her body swept to the side to better face Ozai. Her lower legs tangled with his, pulling at the fabric of the floor length robes they wore.

"So what if I do?" he murmured, a large hand running up her side. Rakia's face flushed hot, and she wasnt sure if it was attraction or rage. Even after she'd called him out on it, he was toying with her, like she was some experimentThis man she'd known for less than 24 hours was holding her like an intimate lover. He wanted to frighten her a little, he wanted to see how far she'd let him go, how much he could touch her, or maybe, he just flat out _enjoyed_ making her uncomfortable. Rakia let out a breath, and laid her hands on the soft fabric covering his chest, resisting the urge to run her hands over him in return. She wanted to fight his advances, this contact wasn't proper, not yet. But, by the Gods, the tension was palpable, and it was slowly melting into the _good kind of tension_. Even if he was playing, even as naïve as she was, she knew when a man wanted her.

His free hand crept up to tangle its fingers in the tendrils tucked neatly behind her head. He watched her reactions closely as his hand closed down on her hair. Rakia tried to hide the soft moan in her throat, but Ozai saw right through her front.

"So what if I want to toy with people?" he continued, his voice lowered and vibrating deep in his chest, Rakia felt it through her palms. "I can do whatever I want. _We_ can do whatever we want. We are officially the most powerful couple in the world." Ozai rambled, and he almost sounded like a maniac. His attention turned back to the young woman, _his_ woman. "And you're so easy to rattle, my dear. Such a pretty plaything, so smart. It would be a shame to waste you..." Ozai trailed off, gauging her reaction as he breathed in the hollow of her neck below her ear.

Rakia shuddered. She didn't want to _want_ this man. He was just politics. She would lay on her back when he told her to, and in return her people would be safe. Firelord Ozai was too old, too powerful, too changeable, his actions were too crass, and his words were too veiled. Even as she went over all the reasons in her head she didn't, no, _couldn't_ desire him, as his face inched closer she found herself wanting him to kiss her. She parted her lips, unsure of what to say, but settled with,

"I won't let you lay me down and fuck me in the palace courtyard like I'm your concubine, your majesty." Rakia winced and cursed herself. That did not come out the way it was supposed to...

She saw a flash of anger, just barely there, and if she wasn't looking she might have missed it, but the irritation melted away and the Firelord chuckled darkly, it wasn't any fun if she never stood up for herself. "Oh, Rakia, my dear..." His face drew ever closer. "I _don't_ treat my concubines this way." Rakia breathed in relief, some men would have hit her ifnshe'd spoken to them that way, and if any man could just get away with it, the man she chose could. Rakia closed her eyes, and felt his lips just barely brush hers before-

"Your Majesty, Firelord Ozai, I-" the door to the courtyard swung open, bathing the garden in the light of golden flames. The silhouette standing at the threshold gave away a young palace guard, who, after his initial shock of capturing such an intimate moment, straightened up with a very astute and observational, "I've interrupted something."

The Firelord exhaled, obviously annoyed by the interjection. "By all means, go on." he snapped, disentagling himself from his prey. Rakia wasn't sure if she was relieved or dissapointed. She settled on relieved, they shouldn't be putting their hands all over each other this soon, anyway. She followed Ozai's lead as he stood, awaiting the report that was _this_ _damn important._

The guard dropped all the way to the ground, fully prostrating himself before the Firelord. "A thousand apologies to you and... your... lady, your majesty." the guard grovelled.

Ozai's jaw tightened as he ground his teeth together. "Why don't you pick yourself up off the ground and explain to me what was so important that you had to come blazing into the courtyard like this?!"

The guard nodded, standing to his full height and offering a tight, neatly rolled scroll, right arm supported. "Urgent message from your daughter, my leige."

Ozai ripped the scroll from the man's hand, a flash of bright red ribbon coming undone as it was unwrapped unceremoniously, unravelled, and lifted up so he could read the contents. After a moment of tense silence, he snapped it shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Leave me and the presence of my intended." he commanded the guard.

"Presence of your..." the guard trailed, one glare from the Firelord indicating the young man was in no position to be asking questions. He bowed low, "Yes of course, right away, your majesty." He turned then to Rakia, and bowed again, "My lady." and took his leave.

Rakia turned to face Ozai. "Everything okay?" she queried.

"Everything's fine." Ozai placated, tucking the mysterious message into his overtunic. "I just wanted him to leave. I'm sorry to say, I do believe the mood has been ruined." The Firelord _tsked_ and took Rakia's hand once again as she hummed her agreement, "I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he bowed low and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. " _my lady."_

Rakia smiled coyly, as her betrothed made his way inside. "Can't wait." she called after him.

Rakia, now alone, listened to the peaceful chirps of insects searching desperately for lover to share the night. She'd only known her fiance for a day, and she already had been left with _far_ too much to think about...

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~** **¡ESCANDALOSO! I'm sorry. I'm a shameless tease. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Pursed lips, white skin, grey eyes, and dark brown hair tilted at Rakia thoughtfully. The young woman shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny, on the platform on which she was raised, dressed only in her undertunic. Suzune stood behind her lady, giving the woman before them the same quizzical look. The woman in front of Rakia, Mistress Kei, sighed deeply as her eyes narrowed at the Firelord's young fiancee. By that time word had spread. About her, about _them_ , about how taken the Firelord was with her given their, _jaunt_ in the garden last night. Suzune told every shred of gossip she'd heard to Rakia. Though, she doubted Ozai was enamoured with her as much as he thought of her as a _prize_. Nevertheless, it didn't matter. Her family was safe, _that's what mattered._ But, if her family's safety depended on her being stared at in her underclothes by a right stranger for one more minute, she was sure to-

"Get used to being stared at, love, you're going to be Firelady soon. Everyone will be looking at you... _all the time_." Kei interrupted Rakia's train of thought. Kei walked backwards a few steps, tilting her head the other way. Rakia wished Ozai had warned her about all this before she got here. This woman, Kei, was quite the card, to put it lightly. Even called her things such as _love_ and _dear_ , and she couldn't possibly be more than 3 years older than Rakia herself.

"Girl! I need white linen, and red cotton fabric, the reddest you can find! If you're torn on a color, bring them both!" Kei called to a meek young girl that had had sat quietly in the corner of the office, who lept to her feet and gave a hurried,

"Yes, Mistress."

As the girl shuffled away, Kei held out her arm to beckon over Suzune. "Suzie, I need your help, too." she requested. "We're looking for base color for the dress."

Suzune bowed her head slightly and moved to join Mistress Kei as the girl, not older than 13, came back laden with red and white strips and laid them down on a nearby table.

"Show us the white, hon." She commanded the girl. She obliged, taking the white cloth and draping it across Rakia's shoudlers to cover the front of her. Kei screwed up her face, "Okay, show us red."

The girl took the white off Rakia, and made to replace it with red fabric, muttering a respectful, "Excuse me, miss." as she attempted to switch the cloths. The utteration was quiet, but Mistress Kei heard and chimed in,

"Your Grace." The seamstress corrected. The girl held the red aloft, not yet draped over the future Firelady.

"P-pardon?" the girl stuttered.

"She's engaged to be married to Firelord Ozai. She's not a commoner so 'miss' isn't correct, but she also not considered a Fire Nation Noble, though her island is an annex of the Fire Nation, so 'excellency' also isn't appropriate. She's not a princess which counts out 'highness', so 'Your Grace' is what we're left with until the wedding day." Kei explained so fast Rakia almost didn't catch what she had said. She thought she had a pretty good handle on Calderan, but Kei spoke about twice as fast as the average Fire Nation citizen, and growing up speaking _Kunadun_ , it was hard to keep up sometimes. The young girl understood, though, and nodded affirmatively. Kei went on, "And after she's married to Firelord Ozai it will be..."

"Your Majesty." The girl answered

"Very good!" Kei praised.

The child beamed at the recognition and turned to bow low to Rakia. "Apologies to you, your Grace."

Rakia smiled at the child. "Honest mistake."

"Now, show us the red!" Kei motioned to the cloth the girl held with great granduer. She obliged, and draped the cloth over Rakia's chest, a dark, almost burgundy color. Kei called for something brighter, and a ruby, jewel toned red was laid in its place. In silence, and in unison, Kei and Suzune looked at each other, then back to Rakia and nodded.

"Red underdress." they agreed. and Rakia was ushered off the platform. She redressed, as Kei explained what her options were for the rest of the wedding dress, "Brides of noble Fire Nation families typically wear red and white. His Majesty's ex-wife, Ursa wore _all_ red and white, but she was also raised in a common village. Because you are of noble blood of an annexed country and were raised noble, we have a little more freedom than my mistress, Lina had with Ursa's dress."

Rakia winced slightly. She knew Ozai had to have been married before, to already have a daughter he wasn't trying to cover up, but she didn't expect to have the woman mentioned so blatantly in her presence.

Kei blushed, "Ah, I suppose I shouldn't be talking at length about your fiance's past wife at length after all. But she was banished in shame, and you don't need to worry about her. He doesn't think of her fondly, from what I know." Kei assured. "Anyway, what colors do brides in your land tend to wear?"

Rakia answered, "Silvers and light greys, usually."

Kei put her head in her hands, and proceeded to lift her hands to the heavens. "Ah, thank the Gods! Neutral colors! Nothing clashes! I love you!" Kei threw her arms around Rakia joyfully. Rakia laughed and brought a hand to Mistress Kei's arm and her other around her as the seamstress exclaimed her joy at Rakia's cultural choice of colors.

After dressing, Rakia was given an outfit to wear to the luncheon. It was a remarkably fine garment, that seemed a feminine version of what Ozai tended to wore. It looked like what she'd seen in portraits of past Fireladies wear. He must have planned it this way. If she was ever to be accepted by the Fire Nation as Firelady, she would have to look the part. Suzune took her back to the quarters in which her lady stayed, and prepared her for the afternoon to come.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

A briefing was in order for the assembled nobles and the military general in attendance. Rakia was not due to arrive for at least 30 minutes, and Firelord Ozai used this time to make _very_ clear that no mention of his son, Zuko, was to be uttered in his intendeds presence. Palace staff had already been notified, and anyone caught mentioning his shamed son, his disfigurement, or his son's existence in general would most certainly face a dire fate. It seemed a general consensus that this was a fair enough comprimise.

"Thank you all for coming." Firelord Ozai began to the assembled crowd as they dined, Rakia was to be fed before her entrance, to give more time to become acquainted to her _new_ people. Many noblemen had invited their wives, and he hoped this would give Rakia enough of a selection of appropriate potential mates. "The day has been long already and I'm glad we have this chance to dine together and let the pressures of the day peave us before evening. Since this seems the perfect time, I have some good news to share with you all."

Ears perked up as curious nobles ceased eating and directed _all_ their attention to His Majesty. Ozai continued, "There have been a few whispers starting to circulate that a strange man and young woman from Kun'li have been staying at the palace, and that a deal with the annexed country is pending. I wish to affirm that the rumors are true." He beckoned with his hand as a red-clad young woman strode forward, head held high, and bowed to the Firelord before turning to face the crowd, with began to whisper and gossip at her arrival.

Coal eyes scanned the room of military men and nobles chattering with their wives trying to figure out who this outsider was. Rakia didn't feel the urge to bow to any of them. She didn't need to. The the most powerful man in the nation had chosen her to share his bed in a little less than three weeks, she was under no obligation to bow to the crowd, only to her future husband. She stared down the crowd with regard as they scrutinized the newcomer and Ozai watched her, amused at her refusal to submit to the din of gossiping nobility. She could make a proper Firelady after all.

"This is Daranaia Rakia of Kun'li Island." Ozai introduced. Rakia tried not to visibly cringe at how he butchered the word _daranaia_. "A trade deal has been struck with Chief Lu'kaa of Kun'li, and part of that deal is Daranaia Rakia. In two days short of three weeks, Rakia and I will be married, and the Fire Nation will recieve as much steel as Kun'li is physically able to produce at excess for a low cost." Ozai motioned for his betrothed to take the empty seat next to him at the head table of the baquet, and her father made an entrace soon after her, and sat in an empty seat a few chairs away on the left side of the table. Ozai's arm snaked around Rakia's body posessively, but given the onslaught of curious gazes and whispers of 'she's so young' and 'she doesn't look Fire Nation enough to marry the Firelord' and 'I thought the Firelord was married already to that traitor-' and even one 'Why would His Majesty _ever_ decide to marry an Outsider like that?', Rakia was almost grateful that her husband-to-be was laying claim to her in front of these people. She might have a better chance at being protected from this pit of ravenous bear-wolves.

Rakia was poured some tea as she sat near her fiance and listened as the attention span of the nobles shortened, switching from talking about Rakia to more appropriate topics for table discussion.

She leaned to Ozai. "I don't think they are very impressed with me."

The Firelord turned to his woman, his arm tightening around her. "They _will_ be." he assured. "I am the Firelord, and by virtue of that, I decide what is right. They will accept you, or revere you in silence."

Rakia smiled. Her future husband really was going to lift her above all these people. She, of course, would remain under _his_ thumb, but the idea of being regarded as higher than these nobles that gossped about her as if she was nothing but a figurehead, a pretty toy for the Firelord to play with, enthralled Rakia. She whispered back,

"Yes, they will." she aggreed. She had a rocky start yesterday becoming accustomed to Ozai, and that was enough stress as it was, as hard of a read as her fiance was. She was nowhere close to cracking him, and so she wasn't about to get talked down on by an assemblage of people who were _no longer_ her equal.

The Firelord chuckled and leaned over to kiss her lightly on the cheek before the crowd that was now watching them and only them. She smiled widely, but not so wide as to be written off as some dumb concubine thankful for a half-second of the Firelord's attention. In a display of dominance against the chattering nobility, she turned to her betrothed to look at him full on, for no one but she was allowed to look Ozai in the eyes without explicit permission, and she looked at him through half-lidded eyes with that coy smile of hers. He winked back, realizing what she was doing and allowing the show of impropriety for no other reason than it caused a stir.

"Now you're getting the hang of it." Ozai affirmed, as he stood and held out a hand. "Dear future Fire Lady, let's introduce you to your constituents."

Rakia took his hand, and followed his guidance to the rustling, undulating sea of curious faces.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~** **Let me know how ya'll like it! Thanks for reading!!!!!** **My poor innocent baby Rikki is getting corrupted... T_T**


	5. Chapter 5

Rakia was led through a sea of red, gold, and judgement as she strode behind the Firelord, who cleared the path for them. She stopped at the nobles he stopped at, and chatted with the wives of the lords he chatted with. Putting on her best face, she tried to remain amiable even through ill-veiled insults about her age or citizenship. As a high-status citizen of an annexed country, she would remind countless times, she had every right to marry Ozai. Most of the time, this was enough to placate the peanut gallery. Every few conversations Ozai would have to intervene, from changing the subject on a particularly mouthy old woman, to barely concealing an outright _threat_ to any man who dared insult who he, the Fire Lord himself, chose to wed. Mostly, she curbed the scrutiny herself, and Ozai seemed almost... _entertained_ by it.

"Ah!" Ozai exclaimed, after finishing an absolutely _riveting_ conversation about grain production for army provisions in Yu Dao with Councilman Jaing, and pulled Rakia away from his lovely wife, who hadn't brought up any touchy subject once. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Ozai rushed her through the crowd, as he waved off anyone who wanted his attenion and Rakia smiled at the nobility as they passed by. She was so focused, in fact, on saving face, that she almost ran straight into the older man when he stopped abruptly before another small group of strangers. He had led her to a woman no younger than 30, tall and slim, with beige skin and dark black hair. As soon as her molten gold eyes found Ozai, she stopped her conversation, waved off her comrade immediately, and bowed low and with great gusto.

"Oh, what a splendid pleasure to see you again, _your majesty..._ " she drawled, her eyes lifted to him mischeviously.

Ozai laughed. A _real_ laugh. "Cut your shit, Dasha." he murmured, quiet enough for only the three present to hear.

The woman smiled wide, taking Ozai's hand and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. The two turned to Rakia and Ozai introduced the woman beside him. "Rakia, this is Daxianare Namikura, an old friend of mine, her Gandfather was my father's best friend, we practically grew up as siblings, and the wife of one of my best Commanders."

"One of?! Oh no, your majesty, he is your _best_ Commander, and you know it!" The woman, "Dasha", smiled and bowed to Rakia, who tilted her head down at her. "So, _this_ is who all the commotion is about!"

"Were you not listening to a single thing I said earlier?" Ozai's eyes narrowed and he smirked at the other woman, who flipped her pin-straight hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, I came in late so I missed the bomb that went off. Congratulations on your engagement, you crazy kids." Dasha winked at Rakia, and moved forward towards her, taking Rakia's arm in her own. "I'd love to know more about you, though, His Majesty is very dear to me and I simply _must_ ensure you're worthy! So, lets leave the men." she joked, and Rakia hesitantly let the woman link arms.

"Listen, Dasha, you're probably the only person I trust alone with her but... please," Ozai drug the taller woman near and murmured something in her ear, that Rakia couldn't discern. When the two parted, Dasha smiled a very sad, sad smile at the Firelord and nodded, looking back to Rakia.

Dasha took Rakia's arm once more and began to lead her through the crowd, "Come, I'll give you the run down on the nobles that you actually _need._ " The younger woman looked up at her, she seemed so relaxed, so carefree, easy to talk to, and Rakia wondered if maybe she'd fallen headfirst into making her first friend.

"Thats General Shinu," she whispered, pointing to a short, built middle-aged man with a stern face. "His wife is sleeping with... Admiral Shin, and Admiral Shin's wife is cheating on him with General Shinu. Everyone calls them the 'wife swap duo'... behind their backs of course."

Rakia laughed. "Why, in two minutes you've been more enlightening than the 20 I've spent actually talking to this crowd."

Dasha lifted her head. "That's what I'm here for. Juicy as hell gossip." she chuckled at the younger woman. "This place is a damned zoo, so there's no shortage of it."

Rakia liked this woman, but couldn't help ask the question that burned at the back of her mind. She grew up with Ozai, they said so themselves, and she seemed very close to the royal family. "Dasha?"

Dasha turned to the future Firelady and hummed.

"If you don't mind the intrusive question, if you and Ozai are so close, why didn't you two ever marry?" Dasha was beautiful, and obviously very in-the-know. She seemed a perfect candidate to Rakia. But, the Firelord's fiance still had quite a bit to learn about court dynamic, mahbe there was a good reason.

Dasha shook her head, face contorting in a half amused, half unsettled. "Do you have a brother, your grace?"

"Well, yes, I-" Rakia paused, Ozai did say they were raised as siblings, and she realized what Dasha was trying to tell her. "Oh..."

"Besides, I love my husband more than anything. Firelords can go fly a kite." Dasha teased. "He's off fighting a war right now, but I'm sure he'll be here for your wedding. It'll only be a day that he's here, but I'm ecstatic regardless."

"Were you and he arranged?" Rakia probed, wanting to know for her own sake how well it _could_ work out to marry a stranger.

"Oh, heavens, yes. What do you think we are? Commoners?" Dasha jeered before her face turned serious. "It takes work, though, your grace. You won't wake up on your wedding day and magically love him. That's not how it works. Zhao and I knew each other for about a year before the wedding, he was too busy to wed me properly and I demanded it, but the same concept worked between us. You have to make an effort."

Rakia nodded slowly, taking in Dasha's advice. The younger woman had never had to _try_ to love someone, but she was right. Except, Rakia wasn't even sure she _wanted_ to love Ozai. Sure, he'd not done anything to hurt her but she couldn't shake this feeling that something was... off about this palace, his behavior, about _him._ Rakia knew she wasn't supposed to know _everything_ about the Firelord in a few days, but her husband-to-be just wasn't very forthcoming with information. She shook her head slightly and pushed the thoughts that he was hiding things from her away, down deeper out of sight.

"But I'm sure you and His Majesty will figure something out that works. You and Firelord Ozai are not me and Zhao, and what works for us might not work for you two, but something will." Dasha assured, looking over to where Ozai seemed very involved with a small, thin old man and his somehow even more unassuming wife. The exchange seemed unpleasant, but Ozai glanced over to her and Dasha, who waved like a mad person, smiling wildly, and he appeared to reel back his temper now that he knew he was being watched.

"See that?" Dasha observed. "It's improper to lose your temper in the presence of a betrothed, now he's going to invite them to a private court to continue the conversation..."

Rakia watched Ozai as he smiled a downright predatory smirk, and the couple before him nodded fearfully, exchanging glances at each other before bowing low and scurrying away like frightened mice.

"So he can verbally fuck them up _later_." Dasha finished, as the subject in question turned to make his way to the couple of women watching him from a distance.

"Well, Daxianare, I hope this has been an enjoyable library trip but I'll need my fiancee back, if you could." The Firelord requested, smiling a veiled smile at Dasha and holding a hand out to Rakia. Dasha put an arm around Rakia's shoulder as Rakia reached out to take Ozai's hand.

"Certainly, your majesty," She began, bowing to Ozai and abandoning Rakia's shoulder in favor of bringing a hand to Ozai's. "I'll be off to pick up the kids from school, and, if it matters at all, I deem her perfectly worthy."

"I wouldn't have taken up her father's offer if she wasn't." The Firelord scowled, side-eying Dasha.

Seeing Ozai wasn't fully in the mood to joke, Dasha bowed low. "I'll leave you to her, see you at the wedding." Dasha came up to wink again at Rakia, and disappeared into the crowd.

Ozai drew Rakia close to link arms, and seemed to hold her closer than beforehand. She was left to wonder what criticism that old couple had of him to make him act in this way. Rakia wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know, but, he ended the meeting soon after that, and dismissed her to her own devices in anticipation of two more meetings in the afternoon. He had Rakia take her leave of him, but not before catching her wrist softly and whispering, "You'll join me this evening in the dining hall."

Rakia graciously accepted, knowing it wasn't a request, and left the meeting hall.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Goodness gracious me, even I, the author, am jonesing for this damn wedding to get here but I have to do... stupid story development. Lame. Anyway, thanks for the read!**

 **K thnx love you bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

The silence in the room hung heavy on the Kun'li islander's shoulders like the weight of some prey she had hunted. Red drapery hung like dripping blood across the walls enclosing the dining room. Only the girl and her fiance sat, in silence, in the dimly lit dining hall, illuminated only by torches, few and far between. Rakia could hear the Firelords long, slow, breaths, Rakia could hear her own heart beat, Rakia could hear the crack of the flames in the wooden stakes that lines the walls, flickering dangerously close to the drapes, threatening to burn this place to the ground. No one ate, no one drank, Rakia forced herself to stare at the curried vegetables that were laid before her and tried to will Ozai to look away as well. She wasn't sure what had happened, but he was _angry_. He wasn't angry at her. Weirdly, that much she could tell. His words were hard, he was short with staff, but he was trying not to snap _at_ her.

 _No._ She thought, after spending too long just stating at her dinner. _I will not fear his gaze._ Mustering up her courage, she turned to face her fiance. Her eyes, dark brown, almost black in color, melted into pools of gold as she noticed, to her suprise, he was eyeing her more contemplatively than with anger. She tilted her head at him.

"You're staring again, Ozai." She scolded lightheartedly, attempting to lighten the mood. Blinking up at her husband-to-be, his fingers came up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Looking up from his thoughts, he looked at his fiancee,

"Forgive me, you're a very beautiful woman." He saw her look away sheepishly, and he was thankful for the distraction from his real intentions for the evening.

"Thank you, _your majesty,_ " she teased. "I find you rather pleasant to look at as well, but..." Rakia dared to take a sip of the wine that was placed before her finally, looking at thim all the while as he gave her an inquisitive look. "Something tells me this meeting isn't about my beauty."

"No, you're right. It's not." Ozai admitted.

Rakia rose from her spot and walked over to Ozai at the head of the table. Sitting just beneath his raised platform, she looked up at him with those large eyes. Tentatively, she placed a hand on his arm, unsure if he would allow it. He did not withdraw from her, but let her touch him, suprisingly. It was usually he who insisted on touching her. He liked to have the power, Rakia noticed. But, of course, one could not lead a country like the Fire Nation and not _love power._ He turned to her further, rotating his entire body to face her.

"How were you received when you were with Dasha?" He asked austerely.

"Many aren't overly fond of the idea that I will marry you. But with Dasha, you weren't there to scare the hell out of everyone." Rakia explained and Ozai scoffed, smirking down at the young woman at his side.

"Perhaps it's time you excersize your power as my fiance and _demand_ respect. I won't always be around to protect you." He said cryptically as he waved to the guards. Rakia thought he was telling them to go away and she prepared herself to refuse his advances. But instead of the Fire Lord's accostment, she was greeted by two familiar, terror-stricken faces.

The old man and woman Ozai had spoken with earlier stumbled through the door, and the metal threshold snapped shut, echoing through the room. The two walked up to the other head of the table, and prostrated themselves before the Fire Lord and his woman. They brought their foreheads up off the ground, but they did not dare get up. The Firelord's hand came down to stroke his betrothed's hair, his fingers brushing her neck and shoulders, sending shivers down her spine.

"Daranaia Rakia," Ozai switched to titles, and she knew she was meant to do the same. "These two people somehow found the gall it took to insult you to my face this afternoon. I was prepared to defend you myself, but when I saw you, I thought perhaps you would quite like to know what they said and handle things yourself. I give you my permission." Ozai explained formally.

This was it. This was the 'verbal fucking u'p Dasha had spoke of earlier. And he wanted _her_ to do it. And she would. If what Ozai was saying was true, and these people had spoken about her in a less than flattering way, they deserved what they received. If not for insulting Rakia, then at the very least for being stupid enough to do it in the presence of her betrothed. Rakia liked to think she wasn't a raving lunatic like her husband was fast revealing himself to be, she very little patience for stupidity.

"What is the magnitude of this transgression, your Majesty?" Rakia turned to the old couple, tilting hear head at them as they shook like leaves in the breeze.

"Won't you tell her, Chancellor Long?" The Firelord implored.

The man bowed his head again, "A thousand apologies to her Grace. If I had known his Majesty was so fond of her, I-"

"I should hope to think my fiance was fond of me, Chancellor." Rakia interrupted, but kept her cool demeanor. "But I have little use for your apology if you won't admit _how_ you have wronged me."

The old man's lip quivered. "In a moment of great foolishness, the term 'Child bride' may have come up withing His Majesty's earshot."

The words dropped like dead weight. A boulder crashing down from the top of a cliff, a projectile launched at an enemy in panice, a deer in the forest shot right between the eyes with an arrow. Rakia took a deep breath in, continuing to inspect her nails as she did while the old man had skirted around the reason he was here. She could feel Ozai's stare boring into her, gauging her reaction, waiting to see what she would do. He was waiting to see if she was Royalty material. As she exhaled she said,

" 'Firelord Ozai's Child Bride', huh?" Rakia laughed darkly. In a way she couldn't blame the man. Ozai _was_ almost 30 years her senior. In another world, Ozai could feasibly have been her father. But this was not that world, and because of that, he would instead be her husband. "Do I appear as a child to you, Chancellor?"

The Chancellor quickly shook his head, furiously and desperately wanting to leave, "No, your Grace."

Rakia smiled. "Come now, there's no need to be afraid, we all make mistakes." Rakia rose from her seat, untangling Ozai's fingers from her tresses and moved around the side of the table. As she stalked around the table to draw nearer to the older couple, Ozai noticed all eyes were on her. He smirked at the anticipation of those in attendance. He'd admit, even he was enthralled by what she might do. He didn't know this girl very well, and though he'd used his time with her to get as close as he could as fast as possible, one could only get to know someone so well in such short time. He wasn't sure what exactly he wanted her to do, but he was damn sure he was interested in what she would do. Her short, dark frame switched from in focuse to blending in with the dimly lit corners of the room and she reached her transgressors, kneeling down to catch the old Chancellor by his chin, lifting it to look in her coffee-colored eyes. "Do you have family, Chancellor?"

"Y-yes your G-grace." He stuttered. "Two children and five grandchildren."

Rakia let him go, to stand and pace before the couple, now between them and the Firelord. "I'll have you reminded who you have insulted, Chancellor. I am Daranaia Rakia of Kun'li, daughter of Chief Lu'kaa of Kun'li, citizen of the annexed country of the Fire Nation. I am of noble blood, I was raised noble, and I _will_ be marrying Firelord Ozai in less than three weeks' time. I will be, by bill, the third most powerful person in this country. And when you return to this palace one day asking for favors, as you most certainly will eventially, I will remember what you have called me."

Rakia backed up, so the couple could see her whole visage. "Furthermore, there are ears everywhere in this city. If I hear you have called me anything of the sort again, I swear to you today..." Rakia paused to scoff at the view before her. "Nothing will happen to _you."_

Before he registered the tone in her voice, Ozai was suprised. But, as he observed his intended turning on her heels to walk away, he heard her call, "I'm sure you have a very beautiful family, Chancellor."

The room was silent in shock. Even Ozai had to concede that he hadn't quite expected all _that_ out of the Daranaia. It was a rather pleasant suprise, and exactly what he _wanted_. He regarded her, comparing her to his last commitment. Ursa would never have spoken to anyone that way, would not have spoken like a _royal_ , would have belittled him for throwing his weight around the way he did. This woman, she would feed him. Her calm demeanor and combative speech would satiate his desire for power, she would submit only to him. He was in awe of her, this, 18 year old. She appeared much older now as she held her head high and strode back toward Ozai. She knew he was watching her. How voyeuristic, how _sadistic_ , to enjoy watching her threaten these people, regardless of how much they deserved it. Yet, she strangely liked that he was pleased.

"Now, like I said, everyone makes mistakes. And my biggest mistake at the moment is allowing you to spend one more moment in my presence. Get out." As the Chancellor took his wife and rushed out of the room she called, "Good night, Chancellor."

The door clicked shut behind them, a near-deafening _crack_ reverberating in the once more silent dining hall. Ozai's eyes were trained on her as she moved back to her spot before, sitting next to his platform and dared to rest her head on his knee.

His hand found its previous mark once more, fingers running through her hair, stroking her head. Rakia closed her eyes and sighed. "I didn't like doing that, Ozai." she said.

"With any luck, you won't have to very often." he assured. "But you are _good_ at it, my dear. And watching you is rather... _entertaining."_

Rakia shrugged, trying not to revel in his attentions and failing miserably. "Well, at least one of us enjoyed themselves. Did I pass your little... test?"

Ozai smiled widely at her. "Flying colors, love."

They stayed like that for a while, spending the next few hours talking about the day, who received her well, who might be an issue in the future. He went over the finer points of the general area he'd want everyone seated at on his side, and she tried desperately to remember all the names. Glass after glass of wine was consumed as Rakia learned more than she ever thought there was to know abiut Fire Nation culture, and Ozai inquired a bit about the culture of her people, finding the two societal structures had quite a bit in common.

Suddenly, Ozai's demeanor changed. He looked at her with a new darkness in his eyes. Out of seemingly nowhere, he asked, "Do you want to retire to my quarters tonight?"

Rakia drew back, unsure if she heard him correctly. Once she had a moment to process, she did what she had done too many times already this week. Smiling a fake smile, she bowed her head and breathed, "Yes, of course."

It wasn't a very convincing response to Ozai. She _didn't_ want to. She knew fully well what he was asking her and, Ozai was very good-looking and he seemed to know what he was doing from what little conact she _had_ experienced from him, but she wasn't ready to jump in, she knew that much. If they were getting married in three weeks, she wanted to use every minute she had to ensure he was who, and what, she wanted. She also wanted to get as far away from being barely 18 before giving her body to this man, before she really didn't have a choice, on the wedding night. However, the Firelord told her to come to him, and who was she to deny his Majesty?

"You're reading this situation wrong." Ozai rasped, exasperated at her failure to choose. "I'm not telling you. I'm _asking."_

Rakia blinked up at him, confused.

"I'm not your husband, Rakia. You have every right to deny me until the second you say, 'Yes, sage'." His hand came up to cup her cheek, his palm covering half of her face, and she leaned into his touch. Her eyes closed, and she took a deep breath, but he knew what she was anout to say. He could feel her heart rate jump.

"I want to wait, Ozai." she admitted, her shoulders relaxing.

"That's unfortunate. The offer stands from now until then." He stated, withdrawing his hand to finish his last glass of wine. The conversation to follow was short, but no less pleasant; yet it was late, and soon the couple were forced by the clock to say their farewells and take their leave of one another.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The next two weeks passed by rather quickly. Ozai was as constantly busy with meetings and Rakia was up to her neck in wedding planning. Their only time together, alone, was just a few hours at dinner. Sometimes her father came, sometimes he left them in privacy. Rakia had Suzune and the other handmaidens to keep her company and help make wedding decisions, and Dasha had proven indespensible when it came to helping distract the Firelady-to-be from all the stress of planning a wedding of this magnitude in a matter of mere weeks.

So, when the horn blew out across the ocean's horizon, announcing the arrival of Ynga of the White Sycamore, Rakia was all too ready to bound down to the harbor to finally recieve her family.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **OH WOW WHAT A NICE GUY NOT FORCING HIMSELF ON A WOMAN GOOD GUY OZAI 100%.**

 **Nah. Nice try though, Wren.** **But! I'm awful, and I'm making ya'll wait. You're welcome.**

 **That's all for now! Thanks for reading, loves!**


	7. Chapter 7

Waves crashed into the concrete of the harbor docks, as a large ship, steel and wood, came barreling in. The telltale sails, orange with the White Sycamore emblazoned on the facade, were closed and brought down to bring the boat to harbor. Behind the stag head carving at the front of the ship, stood a somewhat short, austere looking older woman, a rather tall woman of about 30, another younger, shorter female, two men standing tall, and the top of the head of a young child peeked out from the retaining railing of the ship. The ship floated into the docking station, and as it was being tied down by the servants and seamen that operated it, a steel gangway crashed onto the stone. Ozai stood with his fiancee and Chief Lu'kaa as the remaining close family walked, backs straight and heads high, down the ramp and towards them.

Reaching the Firelord, the old woman at the head of the gang bowed down low, and all her children followed her lead. Then, she bowed to Chief Lu'kaa and gave a quick nod toward Rakia, who bowed low to her mother. Pleased with the silent exchange, the matriarch of the family spoke, " _Ongi ezagutu, suaren jauna_ Ozai."

The taller young woman, assumed to be Rakia's sister put a hand on her mother's shoulder and said to the Firelord, "Apologies in advance, your majesty, for our mother does not speak the language of this land. She greets you well." the woman explained.

Ozai reeled internally. He wasn't _overly_ fond of others being able to speak in ways that he couldn't tell what was being said among them. But, he knew well many of the older residing in the more remote parts of the world never bothered to pick up common tongue, so it could hardly be helped. "That's unfortunate, but her greeting is recieved." Ozai drawled.

The woman said to her mother, " _Bere maitasuna eskerrak, ama."_ and the old women smiled up at Ozai.

"Your majesty, if you wouldn't mind, I presume introductions are in order." Rakia got Ozai's attention, and he smiled and waved her on. "This is my mother, _Erregina_ Ynga. My oldest sister _Daranaia_ Kitake, her husband Tatenka, and their son Ake. My older brother _Daianaro_ Lu'kaa, and my other older sister _Daranaia_ Kitani." As Rakia listed off the names, each person bent slightly and smiled warmly at the future addition to the family. Ozai was quite struck at the lack of grovelling that accompanied these foreigners, even though they more than appropriately exalted him above them with their bows and averted eyes.

Ozai nodded to the assemblage of Islanders before him. He took note of their faces, far be it from him to make a bad impression by forgetting their names so soon. He looked over them, their dark skin, darker then he'd ever seen before meeting Rakia, all shared that deep brown eye color, and there kind faces were trained on him as he dwelled in his scrutiny. It was the younger of the two sisters, Kitani, who broke the silence, raising her hand, she leaned forward,

"Uhm, yes, excuse me everyone, are the formalities over so that I may hug my sister?" Everyone looked at each other, at Ozai, at Chief Lu'kaa, and at Rakia, and laughed nervously, unsure if the pomp and circumstance was truly over. Ozai nodded at his betrothed, and someone must have saw him, for Cheif Lu'kaa lunged forward to kiss his wife and Kitani broke through the wall of siblings to embrace her little sister happily.

The family chatted quickly, grateful to see their youngest sister after two and a half weeks, and so happy to be in the Fire Nation for such a joyous occasion as a wedding, as Ozai was told multiple times. Once the greetings were over and done with, the party travelled up the short way to Caldera city, and into the East wing of the palace.

Ozai invited the family to dine with their youngest and himself, which they happily accepted. Rakia's mother Ynga was quite calculating. She was kind but cold, much like his fiancee herself, and in great deference to her husbands jovial spirit. He learned she got the title Ynga of the White Sycamore from hunting down and killing a wild moose-bear with a crudely made spear from the sycamore tree while she was attempting to survive in the wilderness after escaping bandits who were holding her for ransom from her father. Ozai reminded himself not to anger this w ol man if they were ever alone. Not that he couldn't beat her, but she might put up more of a fight than it was worth trying for. The oldest of them had also inherited that calculating demeanor, but the two middle children, Lu'kaa and Kitani, had the cheerful spirit of their father and much preferred to crack jokes and make lighthearted fun of one another.

Suprisingly, the family made Ozai _almost_ forget that his own blood was a _fucking mess_ by normal human standards. Another reason Rakia couldn't know about Zuko. The family, however, most of them knew. He could see it in their sideways glances and knowing looks. It didn't matter. They knew to say nothing. This deal between their nations was _far_ too valuable. Overall, the family seemed genuinely happy to see Rakia with the 'Firelord Himself'. When he touched Rakia he received no scorn, not from her parents or siblings, a good sign they wouldn't be a problem. A good indicator he wouldn't have to do anything to hurt this young woman he was to marry in just days by scorning her family.

This made things rather easy for Ozai. What made them easier was that he wouldn't see them again until the wedding. His daughter had other plans, which was upsetting, to say the least, but understandable with only three weeks notice and likely busy chasing down the Avatar and his band of idiots, as well as her failure of a brother on the other side of the world.

Azula needed a little more convincing, believing this union to be a threat to her right to the throne. Ozai spent the better part of two hours penning a letter to reassure his daughter that nothing was to become of her right to the throne. Rakia's reign as Firelady would die with Ozai, should anything happen, and if they had children, those children would come second to the children from his first legitimate coupling. He looked forward to the day the two would meet, it was sure to be an entertaining encounter if nothing else.

The day of the wedding, Ozai woke to a clear sky, the weather was fair. A fine day for a wedding, indeed.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Dasha tilted her head at Rakia on the platform Kei had brought into her quarters. Getting the dress on was quite the task, but Kei assured Rakia that getting it _off_ would be much easier. Kitani lounged on a chaise, head turned to stare at her little sister with a wide smile while Kitake perused the scrolls, what few were gathered there.

"Who chose the red dress?" Dasha queried, crossing the room to inspect the younger woman's gown.

Kei motioned to herself and Suzune. And Dasha whirled around to the two women at the other end of Rakia's antechamber. "Kei, Suzune, you are fucking geniuses and I love you both."

The room of women all laughed, as Rakia made a quick turn for her assembled maids. The undertunic was red, as they decided, with a white kirtle embroidered with silver thread. The outer layer was a bright white hoop-sleeved surcoat, trimmed in crimson floral ribbon, the same floral fabric made up a sash that tied the surcoat together just under the bust. Attached to the sash, a silver train of scale mail descended to about the back of Rakia's knees. It really was quite the spectacle of a dress, and suprisingly comfortable sasave for the weight of the mail. But, the mail was appreciated. It was a show of the assets of her country, a show of power. It was a reminder that the 18 year ols had more to offer than an empty receptacle for the Firelord to fuck at his whim. Mistress Kei walked up to arrange a few more things on her so it would fit _perfectly_.

Suddenly, the whole rooms heads turned as the mahogany door creaked open and a man, about in his early 40s, poked his head through. Rakia recognized him as Commander Zhao, Dasha's husband, who dropped off for this one night, on his way up to the North Pole, to restock on artillery as well as witness the momentous occasion. Dasha had joked that her Lord couldn't have chosen a better time to get married, it had been a year since last she and his children saw him. She did seem overjoyed, both when his ship came in to port and now, as he intruded on the women present.

"Dasha, love," Zhao started, only to be interrupted as Mistress Kei, who scowled tlat the man in the threhold, was _not_ overjoyed to see the Commander.

"You! Get out!" She whirled around and pointed right at the esteemed Navy Officer.

Zhao tilted his head, face contorted into confusion and offense, "I beg your pardon?!"

Kei didn't seem to care whatsoever that she had angered the man, moving her body between Rakia and his field of vision, arms outstretched, trying to speak around the straight pins she'd stuck in her mouth for 'safe keeping'. "Men cannot see! It is bad luck, get out!"

Zhao, mouth agape, looked at his wife for confirmation on this wive's tale as if he'd never heard before, and Dasha laughed lightly, shrugging her shoulders. Zhao's mouth snapped shut, his original grimace returning as he said quickly, "His Majesty wants to see you, Dasha." and shut the door behind him.

All eyes were on Dasha now, as she strode toward the door where her husband had just vanished. She laughed at Kei, ignoring the curious stares she recieved, "You made him grumpy! I'm gonna have to deal with it. You aren't my favorite anymore!" and left as well.

Mistress Kei turned back to Rakia, finishing up and muttering something about 'men' and 'bad luck'. After she was done and walking Rakia off the platform, Suzune suggested perhaps they start on the young woman's hair and makeup, as the 11th hour was fast approaching. As Suzune spoke, Rakia felt a sudden rush to her head, grasping desperately for a nearby table, chair, anything, she finally found a solid surface, and uttered, "Fuck!"

Kitani lept up and crossed the room in seconds and Kitake quickly came to her sisters aid, a chorus of, "Your Grace?", "Rikki, are you all right?", and "What happened to you?" erupted in Rakia's ears as she righted herself with the help of Mistress Kei. She looked out across the sea of worried faces, all shapes, sizes, and colors, all worried about her.

"I'm getting married in two hours." she sighed.

It was Kitani who laughed first, embracing her sister tightly and giggled, "Of course you are! Duh!"

"And we couldn't be happier." Kitake soothed.

Rakia smiled nervously at her sisters and Suzune took hold of her hands. "Are you ready, your Grace?"

She swallowed all the anxiety that had hit her like a tsunami. Putting on her front and looking up at Suzune, she smiled again, "Yes."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Ozai heard the door to his antechamber click open. Finishing his topknot with as much haste as he could, he turned to see Commander Zhao lead his wife into the room and she smiled when she saw Ozai, her hands coming up to cover her face, eyes watered at the sight of him. Zhao crossed the room to look out the window, seeming rather testy. Dasha paid him no mind as she walked up to his majesty.

Ozai motioned toward his garb, eyebroweyebrows raising at her, a silent question. Her show of emotion grew and she giggled, "You look great."

Even as she said this, her brow furrowed and her head turned. She came up to him and began inspecting the mantle that lay over his outer tunic.

"Did Mistress Kei dress you?" she inquired, and Ozai shook his head slightly.

"That girl of Kei's did, with another of Rakia's handmaids."

Dash raised her eyebrows at started adjusting the mantle and golden fixings on the collar. She sighed, "I can tell."

Ozai hadn't thought anything was wrong with it, but allowed her to fix whatever she thought needed fixed. These things needed a woman's touch sometimes, he told himself. And neither of those girls that fixed the mantle were women.

"Is she still in the dark about Zuko?" Ozai asked, he had tasked Dasha to making sure he wasn't mentioned when she was near. He knew the day would come she would figure it out, but he knew he could keep this farce up at least a little longer with power moves and threats of violence, a little help from his friend.

Dasha nodded. "She is, but, I don't still don't understand why you wouldn't just tell her the truth."

Ozai turned from her adjustments to grab his crown, attempting to place it himself, Dasha offered to do it for him. He sat and explained,

"I need this marraige to work, Dasha. I have big plans for the war, and the win will be easier with Rakia's family tied to mine. I can't risk any closet skeletons threatening her being happy with me. Maybe she wouldn't care about Zuko, maybe she'd hate me and pack up and leave, taking her assets with her, things will go back to the way they were, and it's actually quite taxing on a military to occupy a country. I can't know for sure, and I _won't_ take that chance." His crown was fixed to the top of his head now, and he stood to turn back around to face Dasha once more.

She placed light hands on his chest, smoothing the fabric out again. "I understand."

Dasha smiled widely at the Firelord, one she'd known from childhood. Much had changed since their days together as youngsters. Dasha was 8 years younger than Ozai, but she was never one to shy away from playing with the boys and rough housing Ozai, even when he was 18 and too cool to hang out with little 10 year old Dasha. They had their disagreements, sure, but he'd never let her stay in pain if he could do something about it. Zhao couldn't even hardly get near her, even after their marraige was arranged, for the longest time. The day her grandfather died, Fire Lord Azulon's longest held friend had died, Ozai was the first to come to her of all her friends. He was austere, and irritable, and grumpy as fuck most of the time. But she loved him dearly.

Now stood before her not the tall skinny 16 year old that had pushed her into the turtle duck pond and laughed about it until Li Song laughed too and then he punched the kid in the face, before her stood a man. Dasha was happy for him. She was confident Rakia was a good suitor. Ursa always seemed so upset, upset to be at the palace, upset to be married, upset to have Ozai's children. Rakia seemed a little more keen to the idea, from what she could discern. Dasha gave him a final once over. He was so handsome, any woman would be insane not to want him.

Pulling Ozai into a tight hug, she placed a light kiss on his cheek and said, "I'm happy for you, Ozai."

His arms encircled the young woman, releasing her to let her take her husband and leave him in solitude. He needed the space, to be honest, to ready himself for the evening to come.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~** **Coming soon to a fic near you... A WEDDING.** **Boi am I excited!!!** **Let me know if you like Ozai and Dasha's dynamic. At least one relationship in this fic has to have a healthy dynamic.** **A fic about Dasha and Zhao isn't totally off my radar either, so let me know what the interest level might be for that if you have time.** **THANKS FOR READINGGGG!** **k thnx love you bye**


	8. Chapter 8

Rakia strode, ever so slowly, down the marble walkway where guests had assembled, and sat in neat rows, all dressed in varying shades of red and white. Once the crowd realized she was there, all eyes turned to her, standing to observe the splendor of the youth that made her way to the Sage at the head of the venue. Everyone attending was hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who had come here to wed the stoic and sever Firelord. The bright white of her dress and jewel toned reds complimented her nicely. As she continued to stroll down the aisle, she caught a glimpse of Dasha, standing arms locked with Zhao, who seemed in a much happier mood after escaping Kei's onslaught of scolding. Rakia ascended the stairs, a beacon in the sea of spectators, and kneeled before the Sage officiating, all dressed in white.

"Witness!" The sage called to the crowd. "A woman has come. What does she seek?"

To Rakia's left, Kitake stood, facing the front row comprised of her family, and translated the ceremony into their language for Ynga and for the ease of tje others assembled. Rakia almost felt a twi ge of jealousy. After today, she would rarely speak that language again, if at all. There was no call for it. Everyone in the palace spoke the common tongue, and Ozai already told her she'd have to distance herself as Firelady from her family. As a noble family they'd be allowed back for births and major holidays, and by kneeling before this sage, Rakia resigned herself to that fate.

"Woman," the sage continued. "What do you seek?"

Raki took a deep breath in, and recited her lines, "I have come to meet my lover, he said he would find me here." she told the sage, clad in white, who smiled at the young woman brightly.

"Is there anyone who will retrieve this woman? Is there anyone here assembled who was her lover?" he implored the crowd.

"It was me!" cried a stranger that stood up from the crowd as those assembled giggled.

"Woman, is this the man you seek?" the sage asked.

Rakia shook her head, stomach jumping as she realized Ozai was going to come to marry her soon. "No, sage."

The sage motioned for the man to sit, and scanned the crowd. A familiar voice called from the crowd now as Tatenka stood. "It was me! I am here to marry her!"

The crowd chuckled lightly once more as the Sage begged the question, and Rakia, laughing, denied him.

The last person to stand sas Commander Zhao, "It was me! I am here to marry her."

Rakia laughed out loud as he sat and she denied him. A long moment of silence fell on the crowd, theu gazed around, looking, searching for the Firelord. Rakia could hear the rustle of the group behind her but stared straight ahead. Finally, his voice called from the rear of the area.

"It was me." his raspy voice paused until all eyes but Rakia's were on him. His golden eyes narrow, mouth turning up to a small smirk. "I will marry her."

Rakia could feel her heart in her throat. This was the moment. She still wanted to marry Ozai, of course, but the pre-marriage jitters did not spare Rakia in any way. The Sage gazed at Rakia for a moment, then turned back to Ozai, "Do come closer, for she has not yet denied you."

The entire crowd was silent, revereing in Ozai's perfect posture, his head held high, crested perfectly with a golden crown. Rakia heard him ascend the steps to draw near, and stop right before the sage and his fiancee. Rakia knew she wasn't allowed to look yet, but she desperately wanted to see him. She kept her control until the Sage spoke again, "Look upon him. Is this the man you seek?"

Rakia gazed up from her kneeling position to see Ozai, his handsome face eclipsing the sun, his fine robes and his golden crown. She spoke, "Yes, Sage."

"Rise and meet him." he commanded.

Rakia obliged, thankful for the chance to see her man from a slightly better vantage point. She still had to look up at him, but her neck didnt hurt this time. As she rose, she took his hand, the feeling of their skin touching sent a jolt through Rakia, as she remembered there would be much more of that this evening. Ozai seemed to notice her nerves, and placed his other hand on top of hers reassuringly. They faced the Sage before them, now together.

"Do you both swear to commit to one another, to care for one another, and to support one another in a manner befitting your station?"

"Yes, Sage."

"Do you both swear to do what is necessary to be patient with one another, to keep each other safe, and conduct yourselvds as a married couple would?"

"Yes, Sage."

The Sage smiled, and said to the crowd, "Then it is not in my power to keep young lovers from being as one flesh, state your names."

"Ozai, Lord of the Fire Nation."

"Rakia, Daranaia of Kun'li."

"Then, by the Gods and the Authority of the Fire Sages, I pronounce you man and wife." The sage said cheerfully. A huge cheer erupted from the crowd, clapping and lauhhing, all fully joyous at the union.

"Rakia of Kun'li, your husband identifies himself as Lord of the Fire Nation, is it your full wish to become his Lady?"

Rakia bowed her head, "It is, Sage."

"Turn about"

Rakia did so, turning and knelling once more, facing the crowd. She had sworn to her husband, now she would swear to her new people.

"Is it your full desire to be crowned Firelady, and do you swear to take on all the rights, priveledges, but most importantly, the responsibilities therof?" the Sage asked, holding a crown slightly smaller than Ozai's aloft above the bun on her head.

"Yes, Sage." She said before her Nation. Raki felt a little bit of fiddling with her bun, and a new weight once the sages hands withdrew from her.

"Then rise and meet you jusband and your Nation as Rakia, Lady of the Fire Nation."

Another cheer broke out, loud and happy. Their enthusiasm followed them into the reception hall, where said reception was no less grand than the ceremony itself. It passed by in a whirlwind. She met new faces, spent time with her family, watched her best friend be treated like she was the only person on Earth by her husband. She found herself wondering if Ozai would ever treat her that way at parties like these. It was a grand party, to be sure, but after all had settled, Rakia was almost glad to be left alone with Ozai, her nerves forgotten. Until he led her to his, no, their quarters.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rakia crossed the threshold to the Firelords quarters first, the guiding hand on her back urging her through. She moved away, towards the sitting room as she heard the door click and lock behind her companion. Rakia removed her mail train and outer tunic, draping them over the back of the only chair nearby. Reaching up to undo her hair, knowing he was watching her like a predator, she observed,

"That was... quite the event." She didn't lie, being surrounded by those nobles and inquisitive peasants took a lot out of someone. Her only saving grace had been Dasha, to the rescue somehow each time she was needed. Rakia could feel her -now husbands- eyes trained on her.

"You did marvelous tonight." he praised. Rakia blushed at the compliment, though unsure of what he meant by that. She stayed facing the inside of the room and hummed in acknowledgment. She heard the cloth of his tunic shuffle across the room and his voice draw nearer as he descended on her. "A perfect model of what a Firelady should be."

"We both know you can't settle for less than perfect." Rakia quipped as the felt him stop just behind her. She could feel his stare boring into as he agreed,

"You're right. I don't." A raspy voice whispered in Rakia's ear, teasing the fine hairs there just beneath her jaw. She shivered and her reaction pressed Ozai on. It had been a long time since he'd elicited that reaction from a woman. He certainly got a few responses similar to it when he took a concubine, but it was different when it wasn't the woman's job to act that way. This was somehow more real than having his pick of whores to lay with. Strong hands wrapped around Rakia's waist and turned her around suddenly, trapping her between the chair and his body. Her hands found a hard, muscled chest hidden beneath a heavy silk robe, red as the horizon at sunset. Ozai broke the silence, "I'm going to kiss you now."

Rakia knew he wasn't asking, but he still seemed to be waiting for permission. So, when she gave an almost whispered, "Good.", he wasted very little time descending on her mouth.

Rakia closed her eyes, but tensed at the unfamiliar sensation when she realized he hadn't kissed her yet. He'd kissed her forehead, her cheek, her temple, but he'd never kissed her on her lips before. Rakia realized they'd gotten close to kissing, but something always seemed to get in the way. The guard bursting through the door to the garden, a sudden rainstorm, one time two maids even got in a fight and one cut her hand on a peice of pottery she'd intended to use as a shiv. She remembered how irritated he was that day. Those ladies didn't have jobs anymore. Snapping her attention back to the matter at hand, his warm, soft lips pressed onto her firmly. She'd been kissed by boys before in her earlier teen years, but Ozai was not a boy, and she wasn't sure how to go about kissing a man.

He withdrew without warning, trading the kiss for a hard stare, his brow furrowed. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing." Rakia replied, perhaps a little too quickly. He cupped her cheek with his hand and used a thumb to tilt her head up to face him.

"Don't lie to me." He wasn't convinced. He didn't seem angry, but it wouldn't take long for him to lose his patience.

Rakia smiled nervously. All this time she jad spent trying not to want him, trying to push all thoughts of him away. He was making it very difficult. She'd spent the last few weeks in limbo, not wanting to desire him and desiring him any way. He was too old, and too experienced to be doing _this_ with _her_ right _now._ But she didn't _care._ It was fucked up, and at times he terrified her, but underneath all this fear she wanted him to touch her, hold her, fuck her. She wanted as much of this man as he could spare. Was it love? Probably not. But it was desire, which was as much as someone in her position could hope for, she figured.

"This is all just new to me, that's all." she placated, and it wasn't a lie.

"I'm your husband now, dear, you shouldn't fear my touch." his thumb ran across her jaw and cheek, his grip on ghe side of her face tightening ever so slightly. Rakia nodded affirmatively, and he pulled her in close again. He was right.

This time, Rakia kissed him back like he was the air she breathed. She leaned into his mouth as he pressed into her. His hand, once at her cheek, moved to her neck and then behind her head, fingers tangling in her hair as they so often did. She grasped at his robe, hands full of heavy silk, tugging the cloth there. His free hand unclasped her brooch and slid between her kirtle and the red chemise beneath, resting there for a moment, waiting for a sign to go on.

Rakia made the move, letting her tongue free to run across his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth immediately to her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. He dominated the encounter, taking the encouragement he needed to slide her dress off her shoulders, leaving only the red underdress beneath it. The offending hand then skirted around the mound of her breast to travel down and snake its way around her waist, pulling her ever closer. Rakia brought a hand up to the side of his neck just below where his chiseled jaw met the base of his ear. Ozai grunted at her touch, his grip on her hair tightening and he deepened the kiss, tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Rakia responded enthusiatically.

All these weeks of fearing this moment, and yet everything felt right now, after having broken that physical barrier. She gave in, finally, her fear evaporating quickly like he was sucking it out of her lungs. His hand pulled her head off to the side, allowing him better access to her neck where he sucked at the unmarred flesh there. Her hand moved to his shoulder and the other stayed grasping desperately at his robe. Raku moaned her approval as he got more and more aggressive with his affections.

Rakia turned her head painfully against his hand, her hair pulling at the denial of Ozai's death grip on her, and tilted her head up to nip lightly at his neck, just beneath the ear. Ozai bit back, on her shoulder, hard. Hard enough to break skin. Rakia wanted to be apalled at his rough treatment of her but she couldn't help that a small gasp and a sigh came out of her mouth instead of angry words. She came back to him, mouths connecting again as she licked the blood, her own blood, from his lips.

Breaking the kiss, Rakia looked up at her husband through half-lidded eyes, swatting his hands away from her and moving toward the four poster bed at the back of the room, sliding her dress off her shoulders as she went. He undressed himself as her watched her, arousal growing at the sight of more articles of clothing falling off his new wife. He regarded her beautiful skin, dark like the night, her lithe frame, her thick, wavy hair. He saw the scarification on her back, a decpiction of a scorpion bisected by her spine, and he saw her cool demeanor as she looked over her shoulder at him, daring him to come closer. All but the linen pants he wore beneath his wedding clothes was removed now, and it wouldn't take long for those to come off as well. There she was, before him, a woman fit for a king such as he.

"I want you." Ozai spoke to the dimly lit bedroom and Rakia turned her full body to face him, his view of her now totally unobstructed. She moved to lean up against one of the bed posts, mustering up her courage she said,

"Come over here and take me, then." Her dare was taken with enthusiasm, as Ozai crossed the room in a flash and lifted her by the waist unexpectedly. She yelped as he slammed her up against the bed post, accosting her with his hands and mouth. She tried desperately to keep up with him, wrapping her legs around his hips and letting her hands run across his well muscled form. He truly was in impeccable shape. A hand came up to run his thumb over her now exposed nipple. Rakia arched her back toward her husband at the new sensation, he certainly wasn't shy as his whole hand covered her to knead at her breast. His face buried in her neck, he continued like that for a moment, Rakia could feel his arousal growing from where he'd pinned her up against the bed. He hoisted her up a little further, kisskig a trail down her neck and chest to take one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue and teethe grazed over her and nipped at her until he heard her heated moans grow desperate. This was a new feeling for Rakia, no one had done this to her before.

Ozai _had_ to take her, but he reminded himself he need to take his time, at least this first time. She was young, and had no experiences, she'd said so herself. He took her and shifted over a foot to lay her down. She wriggled away from him, her hands on his shoulders pulling him toward her until they both were fully on the bed, and watched her husband and he crept over her, driving a leg between her knees, spreading her open for him. He settled between her legs and continued to kiss her, his weight restricting her movement. Ozai was not a small man, in multiple ways. She sat up, a hand coming to hold the side of his neck and face as the assault on her mouth only got worse... or, better? Rakia tried to keep her cool, she could feel his arousal hot on her stomach, and knew what was about to happen. She tried desperately to relax.

Suddenly, Ozai pushed her back down onto the softness of the bed. Their eyes met, and his hand crept lower, over her shoulders, her chest, her stomach. Rakia's breath got shallower and shallower as his hand crept lower to slide his finger into the slick folds between her legs. Rakia sighed, he was watching her closely, he wanted to make her react. As a finger slipped inside of her, followed closely by another, she did react. She bucked her hips up at him as his fingers slid in and out of her. He bent down to kiss her again, dominating her mouth with his tongue, keeping her guessing about what was to happen next. He kept moving his fingers in her for what seemed like and enternity, and Rakia began to feel pressure building there where his hand worked at her. She started to gasp, his name escaping her lips every chance they got to speak it while he kissed her.

Pleased with the reaction, Ozai turned his hand slightly to let his thumb graze the swollen bud that hid at the top of her sex. Rakia's nails dug into his back and finally she cried out her release. He chuckled at the young woman and brought an arm around her body to pull her close. He whispered, his mouth right next to her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her trembling breath slowly turned back to normal and he felt her nod against his shoulder. His free hand moved down to grasp himself, and he guided his member to her entrance. He held her close and he pushed in, her whole body tensing at the new sensation. Rakia gritted her teeth and buried her head in Ozai's shoulder. It didn't _hurt_ , not like everyone told her it would, but there was a dull ache at the new sensation of an intruder in her body. Ozai released her slightly, moving to look at her face, to gauge her reaction.

"Are you okay?" he asked, and she nodded. Slowly, he began to move in her, with each of her tempting little gasps he sped up. That dull ache quickly gave way to a sensation of pleasure, and Rakia hardly knew she could ever feel this wanted by a man. He continued to hold her, his cock moving in and out of her as she hooked her ankles behind his back. He felt fantastic inside her, she wanted more of him. This new angle came along with another climax, until finally, the motions stopped. Rakia let her eyes rake over her husbands form as he lost himself in her, continuing to kiss and nip at her neck.

He rolled off his woman and pulled her in close, both enjoying the closeness and the silence that followed in the afterglow of their consummation. She lay splayed across his chest as one hand stroked idly at her hair and back. She nestled into him and listened for his heartbeat. She listened to the steady pounding as it grew slower and slower. She had almost dozed off when Ozai's voice brought her back to reality.

"I owe you an apology." She heard him say, "And a promise."

Rakia gazed up at him, suprised. She imagined Firelord Ozai apologizing to people wasn't something that happened very often. "Hm?" she hummed.

He was looking up at the ceiling. "The war keeps me busy. Far too busy."

She lifted her body up, forearms resting on his chest. "Are you leaving?"

Ozai chuckled. "No. But I can't gove you a proper honeymoon. Not yet. I can't leave right now."

Rakia nodded slowly. She wasn't upset, she hadn't even thought that far ahead, honestly.

"But," Ozai interrupted her thoughts. "This war is going to end soon. I will end it soon."

Rakia laughed and leaned forward to kiss him.

"And when it is over," Ozai kissed her between words, pulling the rest of her body on top of him. "I'll take you... to my house... on Ember Island." She was now laying fully on top of him, legs straddling his hips while he kissed her and said, "And I'll fuck you in every room of the house... even the closets, if you want."

Rakia laughed out loud as he continued, giving way to another romp in the sheets with her new husband. She slept in his quarters that night, and almost every night after that. She was hardly ever in her own quarters, Ozai was always calling on his wife. She wasn't sure if he actually enjoyed her company or if he wanted to keep her under his thumb. The harem almost seemed concerned about him, disregarding their attentions in favor of his young wife. Regardless, she enjoyed his company, and he didn't appear to loathe her. Quite the opposite, in fact. She couldn't help but throw her unwillingness to grow close to him to the wind.

 _This can work_ , she thought.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **There you go, ya'll. THAT was the FIRST EVER sex scene I have ever written/published, so please be gentle, but also feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading!!! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**One week later...**

Dark brown eyes fluttered open at the dawn of the morning, body aching from the previous day's flurry of activity. Three laborious weeks spent fretting over a days-long string of wedding celebrations that were over in a flash. Images burned into Rakia's mind where tension and anxiety once were, they now took the form of a Fire Sage's smiling face, cheers and the close of the ceremony, Ozai's hands raking hungrily and greedily across her naked form. Her head turned, and found a vast expanse of milky white skin beside her. Turning to her side, she pressed her forhead against it, feeling heat spread across her face from where she touched him. He was always bending, always heat.

Ozai stirred, flipping over to face his wife. He searched her face for the slightest inkling of emotion, even a small frown. He knew what day it was, and she knew what day it was. But, as he searched for the sadness anyone would display on a day such as this would exhibit, he found coldness and distance. Rakia smiled at him, an expression plastered on by duty and pain. The anguish he was looking for, he saw in her smile.

"Morning." He said to her, as she buried her face in his chest, forcing herself into his arms.

"No, your majesty, we are going back to bed." she joked, though she did so bitterly.

The Fire Lord drew in a breath. "You know we can't. Not today."

Pulling her away, he settled down to look at her eye to eye. He had no one in his family for whom he cared for, except, perhaps, Azula. He didn't understand the angst when it happened to Ursa, he likely wouldn't understand Rakia either. But it was the way of things. Her family was nobility, so she wouldn't have to sever all bonds, but cutting ties was cutting ties. As he looked at her, regarding her behavior with some sort of morbid curiosity, he saw a tear trace the side of her cheek. He reached up to her face to wipe it away, and she withdrew slightly, but let him touch her.

"Don't cry." he commanded, a bit annoyed at her withdrawal from him. "It has to be this way."

She nodded silently and sat up, her bare back revealing that complicated series of pink tinged scars Ozai's fingertips had come to know too well in the darkness of their encounters. He reached up to fondle idly at the raised markings. "I never asked where you got this."

Rakia shivered at the feather-light touch. "Everyone gets them on their 13th birthday. You choose your design, and whether it is a tattoo or scar. It is how we become women and men."

Ozai nodded, sitting up with her, chin resting on her small shoulder. "You should keep it covered in public." he told her, and she knew it wasn't a suggestion.

She turned her head to look at him, and then looked away. "I will." she promised.

He turned his head down, kissing lightly at the wounds his teeth left on her the previous night. "But you can show it to _me_ any time you like." he placated.

Rakia bit her lip and stifled a soft gasp. "Ozai, we ought to get up and see my family off." She whispered.

Ozai kept on, his lips leaving a trail all over her neck and shoulder. The flames on the candles and torches flared higher and higher as he accosted her. "Why?"

"Need I remind you it is because _you_ said so?" She asked, her voice playful, but betraying some sort of resentment.

Ozai stopped at once and sighed angrily, his breath almost _too_ hot on her shoulder. "Fine." he lept up from the bed, disentagling himself from the sheets, more irritated by her tone than anything else. "Get dressed." he snapped.

Rakia slid off the bed silently as she could manage. He could be as angry as he wanted. Her family was leaving this morning, and it was _his_ country that demanded she not be distracted by things as trivial as _letters from her own family._ He handed her a fine-looking burgundy dress and she took it from his hands. The maidservants had left some clothes and accessories for her the previous night, everyone knew who's quarters she would be staying in. He called for a few of the waitstaff to attend them, and as soon as his hair was pulled up and crowned, he walked to the extra vanity he'd had moved for just such an occasion. His flare of temper seemed to have died down as he gazed at her reflection in the mirror, intently, like cat with a bird.

"I'll meet you in the throne room." he nodded and her curtly. She smiled and averted her eyes from him in acknowledgment.

Once she was finished, the maidservants left her on her own for a moment. She gazed at herself in the mirror, now looking like a proper Fire Nation Lady. The red garments, the small golden crown, it wasn't her. It was who she _must be._ For things to get better for those she loved, she must forget herself. She must become who Ozai molded her to be.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

One would expect the sky to be grey, but as Rakia stood, feeling almost dwarved by her husband, facing her family. Her mother and father beamed at their daughter and her siblings shifted uncomfortably in the hot wind of Calderan summer. Kun'li was not a warm climate, and they weren't quite used to the opressive heat that came as a package deal with the Fire Nation. Ake was the first to come forward, tugging on his aunts dress he muttered,

"Buh-bye, auntie."

Rakia smiled and kneeled down to hug the child tight, followed by his mother and father, who joined in. "Bye, guys."

Next came Kitani and Lu'kaa, the younger, their grips tight and tears welling in Kitani's eyes as they said farewell to their baby sister. Lastly, the Chief and his wife exchanged their farewells. Rakia looked at her family there assembled and said, "You all know I love you very much, yes?"

Kitani rolled her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't crying. "Duh." she laughed. "We'll see you later."

Polite and impersonal thanks and farewells were given to the Firelord, and the rest of the Kun'li islanders mounted the ship that would carry them South. Their goodbyes should have been longer, the parting of family cut brutally short with the lap of waves against the concrete and brick docks as the boat sailed off She stood with Ozai, a half foot away from her, and watched the ship disappear over the horizon after about a half-hour. Rakia pushed the pain down, keeping her composure, she turned and smiled up at her husband.

"It is done."

Ozai cocked an eyebrow at her chipper attitude. "So it is. Shall we?"

He motioned to the cart that waited to carry them over the road and back to the center of the capital city. Rakia sat, body tensed, and gazed out the window on the longest carraige ride she'd ever experienced. Ozai said nothing, he didn't want to, and he didn't need to. Rakia knew he wasn't pleased, and suprisingly she found herself not caring. She wasn't sure if she'd be singing the same tune later, but she'd deal with his anger this evening, and no sooner. The cart rattled to a halt at the palace doors. Ozai exited first, offering his hand to her, she took it, and she could feel a jolt shoot up her arm, the touch spiked her nerves and she couldn't tell if her anxiety had produced this reaction or if it was him, seething.

The couple returned to what had become their new normal. The Firelord went off to handle business as usual, as the new Firelady leared her duties as Lady of the Fire Nation. This included planning and hosting the get togethers the Firelord wanted to have, fostering a strong dislike for hand sewing circles, making most interior decorating decisions, and bossing around the waitstaff. Overall, nothing out of the ordinary. Rakia used these things to push away the thought of her absent family. The day ended, she dined alone, and all to soon came Shizune to her quarters, shyly notifying her lady that her husband had called on her.

Rakia smiled and asked the girl to drop off a change of clothes to Ozai's antechamber, reminding herself to ask him if she could just start keeping some clothes there at all times instead of annoying the waitstaff with it. She tread the halls, aware of the guards that dropped behind her like clockwork, she led them to where they knew they were going to go anyway, she knew the way well by now.

As she weaved through the maze of halls she thought up a plan of how to handle this, she knew he must be annoyed, but how annoyed? One could only wonder...

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~** **Not SUPER happy with that chapter but I gotta get this moving!!! I love how great of readers you guys have been, thank you all so much for the follows, faves, and reviews! I plan on finishing this, and Ground, but here in a few days I will officially have 4 works in progress! I thank you in advance for your patience. Love ya'll!**


	10. Chapter 10

Rakia stepped through the ever-familiar threshold of her husband's chamber. She stood outside the door, eyes boring holes into the wood grain, for what must have been a small eternity. She knew it had to have been a long time, because one of the guards who stood behind her dared to pipe up,

"Your Majesty?"

Rakia's head snapped to the guard. She was going to have to get used to being called that. "Yes?"

"Do you... do you want us to knock for you, my lady?" he asked carefully.

"Oh," Rakia put her palm to her face, shaking her head slightly, she lifted her eyes to the door, where she knew a snake was waiting on the other side. "No, I'm sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts."

"No need to apologize to _me_ , your majesty." the guard placated quickly.

Rakia's hand came up to rap lightly on the door, and she heard from within a man's voice drawl, "Come in."

Come in she did, gazing around Ozai's familiar antechamber, she shut the door lightly. Flames fickered all around in various candles, lighting all but the corners of the room. Rakia looked about, her eyes finally falling on a man's form, cloaked in shadow.

"Ahhhh... my _wife_." Ozai drew his words out, eyeing Rakia like she was a meal, primed, ready for him to devour. The tone of his voice made chills run down her spine. A soft rustling was the only noise as Ozai got up from his seat, walking ever so slowly toward Rakia, circling her. "I've been expecting you, my dear."

All alarm bells were blaring inside Rakia's head, a voice wss screaming, _DANGER, YOU ARE IN DANGER, GET OUT_ , but her legs were stuck in place, she couldn't just _run_ from her husband. That would only made it worse. Paying closer attention to the adrenaline coursing through her veins than what Ozai was actually doing, Rakia dropped to her knees, bowing low and pressing her forehead almost to the ground.

"I owe you an apology, Your Majesty." she willed herself to stay still. Up high, where Rakia could not see, Ozai smirked wickedly.

"Whatever for?" He asked with unconvincing curiosity. He knew what she was groveling for just as she did.

"I should not have spoken crossly to you this morning. I wasn't thinking straight." Rakie spoke into the marble floor.

Ozai smiled, knowing he had his pretty, young wife right where he needed her to be. The Firelady submitted to no one but him, the Firelord. She was quickly becoming an extension of his will, and this pleased Ozai immensly. He watched as she stayed on the floor, forehead pressed to the cool stone, not daring to move a muscle until he spoke. He circled her once more, slowly, torturously so. As he reached her head again, he too dropped to his knees, grabbing a handful of done-up hair he couldn't wait to ruin, puling her up to sit back on her knees and face him. She wanted to rip his hand from her, but knew better than to fight. He wasn't hurting her, and a tussle wasn't worth the effort or the risk. She kept her gaze down, not daring to look him in the eye.

"It's alright, my love." He spoke in the candlelight, his voice dripping with poison. He moved closer, scooting further towards Rakia on his knees, his fingers came up to run his fingers down her exposed neck. He relished the contrast, his ghostly white hand teasing his wife's skin which glowed umber in the warm candle light. Her chest heaved, and he could feel her pulse quicken under his touch. He had deliberated a long time tuis day on how to deal with his mouthy woman, but getting physical with her couldn't hold a torch to the sweet torture of teasing her about her terror. Ozai kept her there like that for a while as she let him touch her with fear in her heart, his horrible golden eyes scrutinizing her every breath and every beat of her heart.

"Won't you look upon me, Rakia?" Ozai taunted, daring her to look into his eyes. She did, her face lifted with some guidance by his hand, and in her eyes he saw that horror he sought. Rakia was terrified, and he felt his heart start to race as well, her fear turned him on. " _Don't_ _do it again."_ he snarled and she could have lept out of her skin at that moment.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rakia replied a little too quickly, feeling his grip loosen slightly on her hair.

Ozai leaned toward her, pressing his lips lightly on his wife's cheek, feeling her tense. He knew now, she would have flung her self from the roof top if he'd asked her, but instead he stood, dragging her up with him and told her, as he began to back further into his quarters. "Come."

Rakia followed, mustering up all of her courage to step through the threshold into the night-black bedroom. Rakia could feel her heart in her throat as a sliver of moonlight, barely there, dimly illuminated her husband's form.

"Thank you, Rakia," Ozai smirked, and she could see his skin and teeth glow white by the stars. "I don't like _making_ others apologize."

His voice sent shivers down her spine. He drew ever closer, fingers reaching out and brushing her arm. He heard a sharp intake of breath before he grabbed her fully by the arm and flung her to the wall. Rakia should have recoiled, she wanted to tell him to fuck off for scaring the _shit_ out of her. Rakia thought she ought to be ready for a fight, knowing that perhaps she'd bitten off more than she could chew. Her hands shot up instictually before familiar hands grasped her wrists. Like someone blew put a candle, their grip loosened and gently guided Rakia's hands back down to her waist. She was still on high alert, waiting in the darkness for yet another attack, but it never came.

Instead, a hard, muscled body was pressed against hers, soft lips found hers, and Rakia stayed still as a statue at the new contact. Like a hare that heard the hawk's screech, she dared not move a muscle. As Ozai pulled away, he smirked down at the wife he _knew_ he had the upper hand on. "We're going to rule the world, you know that Rakia?"

Rakia knew the answer to this question, as Ozai's hands found the clasp to her outer cloak and slid it down over her shoulders, his lips trailing down her jaw and neck. To her, he sounded like a madman. What did that have to do with their domestic dispute earlier today? She thought best not to question it.

"Yes, my king." She breathed. Ozai bit down hard on her neck. Rakia gasped, Ozai's scent filled her nose. He smelled of smoke and fire whiskey and frankincense and everything about him was intoxicating in one way or the other.

"Oh, call me that again." He demanded, his hands slipping around her waist and clamping down on her hips. Rakia couldn't make herself fight him, it was suicide, and she wasn't sure she wanted him to let go of her. The man so damn dangerous, at the same time his demeanor alluring. She was fully in his clutches.

Rakia moaned as Ozai's fingers danced around her ribs and up her back, tugging and the straps of her dress, "Oh, yes, my King."

Ozai chuckled at his wife's responisiveness. "King." he growled, a noise that vibrated deep in his chest and sent waves through the poor girl he had trapped before him. "I quite like the sound of that, my dear."

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Months had passed. News had reached Rakia that her mother, of all people, was learning the common tongue, something she'd _never_ done. But, with the newfound bond with the Fire Nation, it made sense. It would be good for her to know how to speak with other countries now that Kun'li was no longer an isolationist nation.

Each day was quite like the last, very little new things to report. Rakia tended to only see _her_ handmaidens and _her_ guards, Dasha would stop by everyonce in a while, but never brought her children. Her husbands guards would guide her to Ozai's chambers nearly every night. Some times he would want her in his bed, sometimes he just wanted to speak with her, or so he claimed.

He picked her brain ruthlessly about what to do with the Earth Kingdom. Rakia urged him to keep pressing at the current pace, the Fire Nation was a military state and had more weaponization and organized man-power than all the nations combined. They could outlast the Earth Kindom, most certainly.

He asked for her advice just now as well. It appeared Admiral Zhao had not made it back from the Northern Water Tribe. No one had told Dasha yet, no one was _going_ to tell Dasha until he said so. She'd be devastated, and these things needed to be handled lightly. Better to get it done soon, he summoned Dasha for an audience immediately.

Yet here they stood, waiting to recieve Dasha in the throne room. Ozai had his arm around Rakia, she stood still as a statue just feeling his breath, feeling his heart beat a little quicker than usual. If Rakia didn't know her husband better, she'd say he was nervous to drop the news on Dasha. Soon, her lithe, tall figure, just barely showing the beginnings of a child within her, slipped through the curtains to find the Firelord and his young wife standing about halfway to the curtain. As she strode forward, she bowed to them, and continued to make her way to the couple, smiling wide.

"Your majesties!" Dasha chirped, "What brings me to you grand establishment?" she said in a very regal accent, attempting to rib Ozai, but when he didn't respond at all, she straightened, tilting her head. "My lord?"

Ozai opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it. He smiled, and even when he was trying to put her at ease he looked downright predatory. "Dasha, perhaps we should take a short walk." He suggested.

Dasha smiled back, seemingly not noticing the subtleties of Ozai's behavior. "Lead the way, your majesty!"

Ozai's arm dropped from Rakia's side, depriving her of his searing warmth, and he led the two women out to the courtyard. It was a rather dreary day, clouds cast over the sky as the crowd shuffled outside to breath in the stagnant air, a slight chill in the wind that blew through the trees. Dasha had brought a light cloak, and Ozai turned to Rakia, throwing his surcoat over her shoulders. She grasped at the heavy cloth, drawing it around to fully encapsulate her much smaller frame. As he covered his young wife be bent down our of Dasha's earshot and commanded, "Wait for me somewhere."

Rakia found his eyes, an unreadable mix of emotion at play. She smiled reassuringly at her husband, and nodded silently, bowing her head slightly before taking her leave. She stood over by the turtle duck pond, the little creatures abandoned their beloved swimming activities in favor of hunkering down, close to each other and waiting out the storm that was sure to come later. Rakia shifted Ozai's cloak, closing her eyes and listening the the private conversation that she could still hear across the small yard.

Dasha took the arm the Firelord offered her, her tensions rising. Why had he dismissed Rakia? Something was up, Ozai never acted like this. As he began to lead her farther to the back, she spoke up, "Is Rakia not coming with us?"

Ozai looked back at his wife, shaking his head. "She likes to watch the ducks."

It was a lame excuse, but it wasn't a lie. Rakia did in fact adore the little creatures, but there wasn't much to see there. Dasha didn't seem convinced, humming skeptically.

"I'm glad Rakia decided to marry you." she commented, Ozai looked back at the young woman in question, focusing on the pool beneath her feet.

"Me too." he replied earnestly.

"You seem quite fond of her." Dasha pressed.

Ozai's head turned back to Dasha. If she was going to suggest that he _loved_ Rakia, she was going to have another thing coming. Love was a ridiculous notion, and it was foreign to Ozai. He was fond of Rakia, yes, but he was fond of her for her country and the good it produced. He was fond of her property, he was fond of her body, and he was fond of the way she bent to his will. Perhaps yes, he did care for Rakia. She was the key to victory in this war.

"So, to what occasion do I owe an audience with the Firelord himself?" Dasha snapped Ozai out of his train of thought.

The older man took in a deep breath. "The fleets 50-75 returned from the Northern Water Tribe lands just this morning." he began, heart wrenching as the woman on his arm beamed up at him.

"Really?! That's great! So, where is my husband, then?" Dasha looked around, as if expecting Zhao to show up right there in the yard. "Can he come home?"

"Dasha," Ozai turned her to face him fully., looking her in the eyes. He remembered the day they met. Dasha, at just 8 months old, babbling and cooing at a curious young Ozai. She bit his finger. It didn't hurt, she was just a baby, but she suprised him. And since that day she never stopped suprising him. And Firelord Ozai was _not_ an easy man to suprise. Here she stood now, a woman, waiting eagerly for a chance to see a husband she would never again see.

Dasha seemed to read the silence between them, her voice lowering to a whisper as she stuttered, "O-Ozai?" not wanting the thoughts that ran wild in her head to be true.

Ozai looked at Dasha's wide eyes, begging for him to say anything other than what he was trying to say. "Daxianare, Zhao didn't-"

Dasha hel up her hands, interrupting Ozai, finishing the setence for him. "Zhao's not coming home." she concluded, looking down at the ground.

Her eyes held their gaze at the brick walkway beneath her feet, a few tears dropping to the ground and mixing with a light rain tht began to fall before Dasha did the same, falling before her lord, face in her hands. Ozai stood there, watching the whole thing transpire as the woman he thought of as family broke down right before his eyes. He wanted to hold her, but years of rule and power had changed him, hardened him.

He chanced a look over at Rakia, who was standing in the rain looking at Dasha with her brows furrowed sympathecially. She realized Ozai was looking at her, an unfamiliar, wide-eyed look on his face. In any other situation Rakia might have laughed. The meanest, scariest, most powerful man on this earth couldn't bring himself to figure out how to deal with something as mundane as a crying woman. That face was the look of someone who needed help. Rakia had never seen Ozai need help before. She made her way over to where Dasha was crouched, holding his eyes and she knealt down and wrapped and arm around Dasha.

The woman continued sobbing while Rakia held her, whispering sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Dasha."

"I-" Dasha started. "I get it." she wept. "These things, they happen, men leave for war all the time and don't come back but, fuck, Rakia, you never think it's going to happen to you."

"I know, Dasha, I know."

"I can't raise three kids by myself, Rakia, what am I going to do?" Dasha pleaded, looking to Rakia for answers and apperently forgetting Ozai was standing right there.

Rakia reeled, suddenly remembering where and who she was. She was the Fire Lady, Dasha's friend, and _she_ was being looked to for advice. Her! She was 18 years old, for crying out loud. Ozai was at least 40, she hadn't asked and she didn't really want to know exactly how old he was, she might not like that answer, Dasha was in her mid-thirties, and Rakia had no _idea_ how to deal with these adults and their adult problems. Technically she was an adult, but so young an adult. What was she going to tell this woman 15 years her senior to make her feel better about her dead husband and now-fatherless children?

Rakia pushed those thoughts from her mind. Young she may be, but she was Fire Lady. She was the wife of the most powerful man in the world. Whatever she said to Dasha now was the right thing to say, by virtue of being Ozai's wife. Rakia drew back, cupping Dasha's face in her hands, feeling the woman's damp skin beneath her dark palms.

"Do you want to know what Admiral Zhao said to me, on my wedding night?" Rakia queried, getting Dasha to focus on a more happy memory: the night the Admiral came home. Dasha sniffed, and nodded, attention now fully on Rakia.

"We were talking and, he said to me, 'My lady, you must know that I am married to the most beautiful, most terrifying woman in all the Fire Nation.' Now," Rakia smiled reassuringly. "If Admiral Zhao, Fire Nation war hero, thinks you are a force to be reckoned with, what chance does the rest of the world have?"

Dasha laughed bitterly, a hand coming up to grasp Rakia lightly by the wrist and bring her hand down.

"You can do this alone, Dasha." Rakia reiterated. "It won't be easy, but it's a peice of cake for the most terrifying woman in the Fire Nation, okay?"

Rakia searched Dasha's brimming, hazel eyes as the woman huffed, "Okay." Rakia helped Dasha up, feeling her stagger slightly as she straightened, wiping the tears from her eyes. She bid the Firelord and Lady adieu, and made her way out of the palace, stating that she was going to need a bit of privacy, and understandably so, for this was no small wound to heal.

Ozai led Rakia back inside, holding his hand out for his, now soaked, surcoat. Rakia handed it over slowly. He said nothing. A 'thank you' didn't dare pass his lips for something so trivial as calming Dasha's heaving form. Rakia found herself wondering what she would do if something ever happened to Ozai. It was a ridiculous notion, Ozai was far too strong for that, but it definitely put things into perspective.

Ozai, when he wasn't busy being short-fused and surly, was almost predatory and definitely privy to using others to get what he wanted. Rakia knew that she herself was being used by him in his quest for limitless power. But, the man had just that, _power._ And he'd inadvertantly given her that power. He treated her different from the others, held her closer to him than anyone else. She couldn't ever hope to love him the way Dasha loved Zhao, but she did _want_ him. She could finally admit she wanted him, the sex was good and the power turned her on beyond anything. Even when he was scaring her, that unmistakable warmth building in her stomach always gave her away.

As she handed over the last of Ozai's cloak to him, she looked him up and down. The eyes his wife was making at him were not lost on Ozai, his eyebrow cocked at her curiously. For all their months together, she'd never initiated. "You can thank me later, if you'd like."

Ozai's kips curled into a wicked grin, suddenly forgetting about Dasha, reaching out to grasp Rakia's chin and pull her face up to meet his lips. He deepened the searing kiss, hearing with his amusement the palace guards shift uncomfortably at the exchange, unsure where to look. He broke the kiss, leaving his wife panting, mouth agape. "See you tonight..." he rasped.

Rakia gathered her thoughts quickly, smiling softly and turning about.

But all the rightness Rakia may have felt, any of it, dissapated two weeks later.

Rakia's world was about to crash...

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~** **Man, does it feel good to be back! Sorry I've been gone so long. I started a wrestling fic and COULDNT STOP. But I'm back in the Avatar grind. See you next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick shout out to animelover229, thank you for all the reviews and I hope this following chapter will answer your questions!**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Ozai crushed the letter in his hands, smelling it start to burn and smoke. His son killed the Avatar. _His son?_

Impossible.

But here it was, plain as day, in his daughters handwriting. What was he going to do? Zuko had to come home, what use do his constituents have for a Firelord who wont keep his word to his own family.

But Rakia...

She couldn't know, not yet. He hadn't received what he needed from her people yet. Rakia knew nothing of Zuko, he had made sure of it. She had not yet laid eyes on his grotesquely burned visage, he didn't intend to give her the chance. He had to think fast, as he read this Azula's vessel was barrelling toward the capital with Zuko within. _Fuck._

Ozai gritted his teeth. He needed to do something. Perhaps Rakia wouldn't care about what had been done in the past. Perhaps she would care, divorcing him and taking her Island's industry with her. Was Ozai really ready to take that chance?

"Your Majesty?" A woman's familiar voice snapped him back to reality. She never did listen when he told her not to do that when they were alone. It was evening, and his lovely wife was laying beside him, head in his lap, folding a peice of paper into a tiny swan-snake. "What ails you?"

It was a simple enough question, and very reasonable given she was getting showered in the ash of the burning letter in his hands. Ozai smiled weakly and brushed the ash from Rakia's hair. "Nothing, don't worry yourself."

Rakia went back to her oragami, turning her attention away from him, while he set the letter face down on the table beside him. He let his hand drop back to Rakia's head, playing with that mess of hair she only took down for him. After a moment she looked up at him with those black eyes and sat up to face him, slinging one leg over his hips. She placed her hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

"You're a fantastic liar, my liege, but it still isn't working." Rakia jeered at her husband. He smirked that trademark wicked grin and let a hand venture up her back.

"What would would convince you, then?" He growled, pulling her close to nibble on her collarbone.

Rakia moaned at his touch, and everytime she did she was reminded how unacceptable it should be. She wasn't supposed to desire her arranged husband. But damn if he didn't have a way with women. "Don't think you're getting out of this with sex, mister." she playfully scolded him.

"Oh, I think I can." Ozai interjected, and it was partially true. Before Rakia could retort, his lips were on hers, drowning out any protest she may have had. Her hand traveled down his developed chest and that hard abdomen, stopping when she felt him growing hard beneath his robes. Her fingertips stroked him gently, and his hips bucked up, demanding more friction. Hastily, he unclasped his evening robe and slid the layers around his hips, exposing himself to the warn night air. He did the same for his wife, guiding the offending fabric up her exquisite legs, stopping to trace her inner thigh with the tips of his fingers.

Her hand shot down to grab him, desperate for Ozai to be inside her, but he swatted her away, electing instead to tease her instead. His thumb flicked her clit lightly, only to be ripped away and return to rub her in gentle little circles. His fingers slipped inside her, only to escape a moment after. Rakia ground against his hand, when it was there, desperate for her release. Ozai's lips found the hollow of her neck, behind her ear, taking this chance to move two fingers inside of her and whisper,

"Ask nicely." He whispered.

Rakia panted, "P-please." was all she could manage to get out of her mouth, so focused on Ozai's relentless teasing.

"Please what?" Ozai pressed, needing to make her call out for him.

"Please, my King."

Ozai snickered, all too happy to oblige, not taking his hands away, he listened as his wife gasped his name and moaned obscenely into a night he was sure was full of listening ears. He cared not. Rakia was _his_ wife and he had every right to please her.

"Not yet." he demanded as her moaning increased in volume.

Rakia tried desperately to keep herself in check, holding perfectly still and trying to squeeze her knees together to hold on, to please her king.

"Not yet." He commanded once more as she gritted her teeth and held on tight to his shoulders, unable to hold on much longer. Ozai smirked again at his young wife, so desperate to please him, he finally moved into his wife's ear, pressing down on her clit he whispered, "Now, my Queen."

Ozai felt her come hard around his finers and she was suprisingly quiet for all the moaning she had done leading up to her climax. He gave her no time to recover, sliding himself into her he began to move, setting a torturous pace, which was soon picked up by Rakia, who finally came to her senses. Her heat slid up and down his length, an exquisite feeling he was sure to never tire of. But it soon came to an end, as Rakia's goal of pleasing her king was achieved, he groaned, and after a few grunting thrust, his seed was empty within her. Staying entangled, the couple caught their breath, slowly coming back into the real world.

Ozai held his wife close, feeling her breath regulate, before he lay down, pulling her heaving body on top of him. After a long pause, he broke the silence.

"I have to send you away, Rakia." Ozai whispered to her in the otherwise empty room.

She looked up at him, shock and confusion crossed his wife's face. "Why?"

Ozai used the excuse he'd thought of many times before this moment. "I'm going to end this war, I need you to be kept safe." it was only partially a lie, and Ozai felt comfortable omitting the whole truth.

"Am I not safe here? In the palace?" Rakia queried, sitting up slightly as Ozai gazed down at her

"You never know who might be lurking around the corner, my love. No, I'm sending you to Flint Island." he sat up again, taking Rakia with him. "Try to understand," he stroked her hair softly, her eyes closing and leaning slightly into his touch. "It's just until this is all over."

Rakia reached out to cup her husbands cheek in her palm, "Just until it's over?"

He nodded, "You have my word."

Of all the things Ozai may be, an osth breaker wasn't one of them. The Firelady set out the next morning, all trace of her packed up and moved out of sight for the arrival of his son and daughter. Azula knew, of course, but no one was to mention Rakia to Zuko, Ozai didn't dare trust him with the information that he had remarried. She hadn't stayed longnenough to have a portrait, nor did she have her name signed on the family tree, barring her from issuing any royal decrees. No, Rakia and Zuko could remain completely idnorant of each other until Ozai was _damn_ good and ready. He so very much liked to have control.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 ** _Rakia's inner monologue..._** _That was one of the last times I ever saw Ozai. He met with me one last time, before he burned the world to the ground, to tell me it would be very soon I could come back to be with him, and we could rule the world together. He wouldn't tell me what, but he had a foolproof plan to take over the Earth Kingdom once and for all, to bring the country down to its knees at the mercy of the ever powerful Ozai._ _But it was all a farce._ _A fake._ _A sham._ _Imagine my shock when a young burn victim claiming to be my step-son was the one to summon me back to Caldera and not my husband, Lord of the Fire Nation. Imagine my shock when I met for the first time my step daughter, whom I had no idea was so accursedly unstable. What kind of family did I marry into? That was the real question._ _I have been fooled, I have been lied to, I have been sold like a heifer at market by my own father. I'm done laying my fate at the hands of old men. This is my life now. My step daughter has been locked away for asylum, my husband thrown in jail. My stepson seems to trust me enough to send me home and home is exactly where I will go. Ozai can't control me, he lays behind iron bars. My father can't control me, I am an adult and a married woman. As long as I am a married woman my father can ship me off to no more strangers. I make my own life now, I am free._ _I married Ozai because I thought it would save my people, but there has to be a better way. And I'm going to find that way._ _I have to do it for my people, and for my family. I have to do it for my beloved step-son. And I have to do it..._ _..._

 _for my own son._

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **That's all for now folks! Tyrants is now segueing into its partner fic, Ground, which follows Bato and Rakia's sister Kitani, but also focuses heavily on Zuko and how he adjusts to all the disasters Ozai left for him, as well as how Rakia handles finding out she's been living a lie and what becomes of her. I will also be coming out with a third, that follows this little headcanon universe, and I'll be coming up with a name for it in the near future which I will post here and on Ground when it's up.** **Again, thank you guys for reading, I apprecite all of you!**


End file.
